Bella Volturi
by Saliiie
Summary: Edward a quitté Bella et elle se jette de la falaise. Un vampire du clan des Volturi passe par là et la transforme. C'est l'histoire d'une Bella vampire qui construit une nouvelle vie chez les Volturis en essayant d'oublier son passé...
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

**Point****de vue de Bella**

Cela fait maintenant 6 mois qu'il était parti, 6 mois que mon cœur est meurtri, 6 mois que j'ai l'air d'un zombie... En résumé, 6 mois où je n'avais plus de raison d'exister. Ma vie prenait une routine ou je me regardais avancer : maison, lycée, maison, lycée… En effet, je me regardais vivre car, la vraie Bella était renfermée sur elle-même et se tuait à essayer de répondre à LA question : Pourquoi m'avait-il laissé ?

Bien entendu, Jacob m'aidait beaucoup et moi, je l'aimais beaucoup. Et ce moi, c'était les deux Bella. Sauf que je ne peux pas dire que c'était vraiment de l'amour. Car le vrai amour est ce que j'ai ressenti pour Ed… enfin, pour LA personne. Mais, bref !

Ça faisait un bout que j'ai remarqué qu'à chaque fois que je me mettais en danger, je le voyais. En fait, ce n'était pas vraiment lui, c'était une illusion. Et il me parlait. Bien sûr, c'était pour me dire que c'était dangereux et que je devais arrêter tout de suite mais, quand même ! C'était beaucoup mieux que rien.

Jacob m'avait promis qu'ensemble, on allait sauter des falaises comme le faisait les autres gars de La Push. Mais, la dernière fois ou j'ai revu LA personne en illusion remontait à bien des jours. Je savais que Jacob m'en voudrais de m'être mis en danger sans qu'il soit là pour me surveiller mais, mon envie de LE revoir prenait le dessus.

De plus, si jamais je devais mourir durant de saut, je partirais avec SON image dans l'au-delà, ce qui est, je pense, une merveilleuse façon de partir. Mais, bon ! Il est presque impossible que j'y laisse ma peau, donc, je me lance !

Et j'ai bien fait, car je l'ai vu. Bien sûr, il n'était pas du tout content de moi mais, quand même ! Une fois dans l'eau, je me rendis compte à quel point elle était froide. J'essayais de revenir à la surface mais, le courant me rendait cette tâche très difficile. Je n'avais pas pensé à cela quand j'avais sauté ! Contre toute attente, ma tête cogna un rocher. Je sentis une fissure sur mon crane et du sang couler. À bout de forces, j'abandonnais ma lutte et je me laissais emporter par le courant. Après lui avoir dit un dernier « Je t'aime », je sombrais…

Je m'attendais à tout, sauf à ce que quelqu'un vienne me sauver. Et c'est pourtant ce qui est arrivé. Je sentis deux mains plus glacées que l'eau me sortir de l'eau. Je n'avais plus de forces et j'étais à deux doigts de m'évanouir. Je pris quand même la peine d'ouvrir les yeux (après les plus grands efforts de ma vie) et je vis, avant de sombrer à nouveau dans les ténèbres, deux grands yeux rouges m'observer…


	2. Chapitre 1: Transformation

**Chapitre 1 : Transformation**

**Point de vue de Bella**

Un cri de douleur me réveilla. Ou devrais-je dire : MON cri de douleur me réveilla. J'ai mal, vraiment mal. Où ça ? Au cou. C'est comme si on avait planté quatre couteaux en même temps dans ma gorge, et ce n'est pas du repos.

Quelque seconde plus tard, mon sang se glaça…pour de vrai ! Je sentis un liquide glacé se répandre dans mes veines, remplaçant ainsi mon sang. Rien de très agréable, je vous l'assure. Et pour confirmer ces propos, un hurlement me sorti de la bouche… un hurlement tellement fort que je pense que n'importe qui en deviendrait sourd !

Après la destruction de chaque veine, je hurlais et me sentais de plus en plus faible. Cependant, même qui tel était mon souhait, je ne réussis pas à m'évanouir pour échapper à cette torture. Je commençais à perdre mes membres : dès que toutes les veines d'un membre étaient détruites, je le sentais m'abandonner. C'est comme si je n'avais jamais rien eu à cet endroit.

Le pire, c'est que ce liquide me consumait lentement, très lentement, trop lentement ! Comme si c'était fait exprès pour me faire souffrir le plus possible. A cet instant, mon souhait le plus cher était la mort. Mais la vie semblait en avoir décidé autrement pour moi. Je pense que cette torture a duré des heures, peut-être même des jours. Je souffrais énormément en attendant que la mort vienne, en vain. Maintenant, tout ce que je ressentais de mon corps était mon cœur… et ma conscience. À part cela, rien ! Plus de corps…

Soudain, plus rien. Zéro douleur. Je pense que la mort m'accueillait. Ce fut là, bien sure, un rêve bien trop beau pour être vrai. Car environ une minute après, j'étais finie. Imaginez votre cœur attaqué par des dizaines de couteaux qui le massacraient. Et là, je hurlais comme jamais auparavant. La douleur était inqualifiable, mais extrêmement forte… et sembla durer des heures.

Et puis, le vide en moi. Plus rien. Rien de rien. Rien.

Je reviens à moi. Et, comme par magie, je me sentais complètement complète. Je sentais tout mon corps et plus aucune douleur. Comme si tout ce qui s'était passé n'était qu'un misérable cauchemar. Mais, je savais que ce n'était pas le cas… je pouvais encore me rappeler de la douleur.

Peut-être que je suis morte… C'est vrai, toute la douleur s'était arrêtée tout d'un coup et, quand je me réveille, c'est comme si je n'avais rien eu !

J'entends des voix d'hommes parler.

**Elle devrait être réveillée depuis plusieurs heures déjà.**

**Oui, ce n'est pas normal. Peut-être que tu t'y es mal pris…**

**Mais puis que je vous dis que non. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je le fais, quand même ! Elle va se réveiller bientôt, je le sens.**

**J'espère pour toi ! Sinon, ça sera du pur gaspillage…et je déteste le gaspillage !**

Je n'ai rien compris dans cet échange. Ni de qui ils parlaient, ni de quoi. J'étais toutefois curieuse de savoir qui étaient ces personnes. J'ouvris donc les yeux…et ce que je vis est surprenant. De un, ma vue est exceptionnelle ! Je voyais chaque détail qui devrait, normalement, être invisible à mes pauvres yeux d'humaine. Et de deux, ces quatre hommes étaient grands, musclés, très beaux… La perfection, quoi ! Sauf qu'ils avaient les yeux rouges. Les voir comme ça me rappelait étrangement James. Non ! C'est impossible ! Ça ne serait quand même pas des… _Vampires_, me dit ma conscience.

**Qu'est-ce que je vous disais ! Elle s'est réveillée. **

**Oui ! Bonjour, je m'appelle Aro.**

**Moi, c'est Marcus.**

**Et moi, c'est Caïus.**

**Et ici, c'est Démétri**, me dit Aro.

Je les détaillais sans un mot. Aro a les cheveux noirs, lisses et longs. Caïus, quant à lui, a les cheveux longs, lisses et blancs neige. Marcus a les cheveux comme Aro, sauf qu'ils étaient ondulés. Cependant, Démétri est le plus beau, avec ses cheveux extrêmement noirs, brillants, soyeux et longs jusqu'aux épaules. Les seules choses qu'ils avaient en commun sont leurs yeux rouges et leur peau blanche. La seule chose que j'ai pu dire est :

**Vous… vous êtes des vampires.**

Et ce n'était pas une question, c'était une affirmation.


	3. Chapitre 2: Nouvelle vie

Bonjour tout le monde!

Encore merci pour les review, je suis vraiment contente que mon début d'histoire vous plaise! Voilà donc le deuxième chapitre!

À bientôt!

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Nouvelle vie**

**Oh ! Nous somme tombés sur une personne informée ! **me dit Aro

**Mais, qu'est-ce que tu nous as emmenés, Démétri ? **demanda Marcus.

**Une perle rare, oui ! **dit Caïus.

**En tout cas, ce qui est sure, c'est que tu lui as sauvé la vie. Et plus d'une fois, d'ailleurs, **dit Aro.

Démétri me regarda et me fit un clin d'œil. Je me sentis rougir il était vraiment craquant ! Aro prend la parole :

**Et maintenant, jeune fille, laisse-moi te connaître un peu…**

Il me prit la main. Sans vraiment comprendre de qu'il faisait, je sentis mes souvenirs me revenir. Je regardai ma vie depuis ma naissance. Quand je vis ma relation avec LUI, la blessure dans mon cœur s'ouvrit, je commençais à sangloter. Étrangement, aucune larme ne sortie de mes yeux. Aro me lâcha après avoir vu mon saut de la falaise.

**Humm… Edward Cullen, James, Victoria, Laurent… intéressant !**

Quand j'entendis son nom, la blessure me fit encore plus mal. Aro pris les mains de Caïus et de Marcus et les lâcha après quelques minutes. Ensuite, ce fut au tour du dieu vivant, Démétri. Devant ce petit manège, je me sentais vraiment exclue. Pire ! Je ne comprenais rien à la situation ! Je décide d'intervenir :

**Est-ce que je peux savoir ce que vous faites ? Et qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Et comment ça se fait que vous connaissez ces noms ?**

**Tu, tu, tu ! Une question à la fois, Bella ! **me dit Caïus.

**Et comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?**

**Bon, Bella ! Il faut que l'on discute…** commença dit Marcus.

**En effet, oui ! **je lui réponds.

Oh ! Ça s'annonce mal ! Quand je commence à avoir du caractère, je n'acceptais pas tout à la légère. Marcus me toisa longtemps pendant que Démétri prenait la parole, avec une belle voix charmeuse :

**Bien, Bella. Je vais te raconter ce qu'il s'était passé. Premièrement, Aro a le pouvoir le lire dans les pensés des autres avec un contact et de voir leur passé à travers leurs pensées. Donc, s'il connait ce Cullen et les autres, c'est parce qu'il connait out ton passé jusqu'à maintenant. Bon ! Alors, j'étais en mission et je devais passer par Forks. J'étais en train de traverser la rivière quand je t'ai vu te jeter de la falaise. Sur le coup, je me suis dit « Ah ! Ce que les humains peuvent être cons de se tuer comme ça ! » Et puisque j'avais soif, je me suis dit que ça serait dommage de gaspiller du sang pour rien ! Je t'ai donc sorti de l'eau. Petit détails : j'ai le pouvoir de connaître les pouvoirs des autres. Et j'ai senti en toi un très grand pouvoir qui m'était inconnu. Alors, je t'ai transformé.**

**Vous m'avez…je suis un vampire ?**

**Oui chérie**, me répond-t-il. **Tu es un vampire, très belle, en passant.**

**Ok**, l'interrompis Aro, **je pense que tu auras amplement le temps de la séduire une autre fois. Parlons de choses sérieuses, maintenant !**

**Oui**, dit Marcus,** quel est ton pourvoir ?**

**Heu…je suis sensée le savoir ?**

**Les pouvoirs se développent tout le temps 3 jours après la transformation, **souligna Caïus.

**Oh, oui ! C'est vrai…on devra attendre. Avant de te laisser, as-tu soif ?**

**Heu, je ne sais pas sauf que ma gorge me brûle et…**

**Tu as soif, **me coupe Marcus, avec une voix froide.

**Oh ! Si vous le dites !**

**Ha, ha, ha ! Quel sens de l'humour, Bella, **me dit Aro.** Je t'apprécie déjà beaucoup. Alors, même si tu ne développes pas de pouvoirs, que dirais-tu de rejoindre les rangs des Volturis ?**

**Des Volturis ?**

**Le clan qui règne sur les vampires du monde entier**, souligne Caïus.

**Heu… Avec plaisir ! De toute façon, je n'ai pas vraiment d'endroit ou aller puisque, je suppose, ma famille me croit morte…**

**En effet. De toute façon, les Volturis sont maintenant ta famille. Je te laisse avec Démétri. A bientôt, Bella Volturi ! **me dit Aro avec un grand sourire.

**Au revoir…maitres ? **demandais-je, avec un sourire.

Aro et Caïus m'adressèrent un clin d'œil avant de sortir, tandis que l'autre partait sans me jeter un regard. Quelle gentillesse !


	4. Chapitre 3: Découverte

**Allo tout le monde! **

**Me revoilà avec le troisième chapitre. J'espère qu'il répondra à vos attentes. Merci pour le reviews et j'espère que vous continuerez à m'en faire! J'essaie d'allonger mes chapitre à chaque fois, donc ne m'en voulez pas s'ils sont trop court! C'est ma première fiction :P!**

**On se voit au prochain chapitre et n'oubliez pas, lâchez vos reviews!**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Découverte**

Je restais seule avec Démétri. Sérieusement, sa beauté m'intimidait. Je prends donc soins de détailler la pièce sans croiser son regard, que je sentais sur moi, en passant. La chambre était peinte en bleu pale, très beau. J'étais assise sur un grand lit King blanc avec des couvertures bleues et de chaque coté du lit, il y avait une table de nuit et un fauteuil blanc. À côté des fauteuils, il y avait un balcon avec des rideaux bleus foncés. Sur les tables de nuit, il y avait des lampes bleues. En face du lit, à coté de la porte, il y avait une coiffeuse blanche avec un grand miroir. Il y avait aussi trois portes : celle de l'entrée de la chambre, celle de la salle de bain et l'autre, je suppose, du dressing. Je pense que je suis dans la chambre de mes rêves ! Elle est faite pour moi. Démétri, assit sur un des fauteuils, me regardais toujours.

**- Tu as fini, maintenant ?** me dit-il.

- …**Fini quoi ?**

**- Ben, de détailler la chambre et d'éviter de me regarder !**

**- Oh ! Mais non ! Je…je n'évite pas votre regard, bien sur que non…**

**- Je pense que tu pourrais commencer par me tutoyer et, personnellement, je pense qu'on va bien s'entendre tout les deux. Tu ne penses pas ?**

**- Heu…oui ! Bien sûr que oui !**

**- Alors, est-ce que tu aimes cette chambre ou tu en veux une autre ?**

**- Oh ! Mais, elle est parfaite ! Je l'aime beaucoup !**

**- Alors, c'est bien parce que ma chambre est juste à côté, **me dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

**- Démétri…ma gorge me brûle beaucoup…**

**- Que je suis con ! Allez viens, on va aller te nourrir !**

Je me lève du lit. Quand je passe devant la coiffeuse, je vis mon reflet. Et je m'arrête tout de suite. On ne dirait pas la Bella _full_ banale que j'ai connu. Non ! Pour la première fois de ma vie, je me trouvais _belle_. Les petites imperfections de mon visage ont disparu pour laisser la place à une parfaite peau blanche avec des yeux rouges. Ma taille est devenue finie, gracieuse, et le léger surplus de poids que j'avais avait disparu pour laisser place à des abdos durs comme le fer. J'avais aussi gagné quelques centimètres et j'avais une silhouette de rêve ! Que devrais-je espérer de plus ? Je remarquais aussi je ne portais un pyjama bleu qui ne m'appartenais pas.

**- Moi aussi, je te trouve très belle, mais tu le seras plus quand tu seras bien nourrie. **

Je me sentis rougir… mais j'y pense! Les vampires ne rougissent pas ! Je suis vraiment chanceuse ! Je lui offris un grand sourire et le suivi hors de la chambre.

**- On a une réserve de sang frais… Veux-tu aller chasser ou te nourrir avec ce qu'il y a?**

**- Et toi, quand tu étais un nouveau vampire, tu as chassé ou tu as pris ce qu'il y avait ?**

**- J'ai pris ce qu'il y avait…**

**- Alors, je prendrais ce qu'il y a !** lui dis-je avec un clin d'œil.

Il me regarda quelques instants immobile, comme pour digérer ce qu'il venait d'entendre puis, me fit un grand sourire en avançant. Je regardais autour de moi pour retenir tous les détails possibles.

**- Ohh ! C'est grand ici…**

**- C'est parce que tu es dans un château, chère ! Le château des Volturis.**

**- Parle-moi plus de vous… qu'est-ce que vous faites de vos journées ?**

**- Ben… En faite, les Volturis sont là pour faire régner l'ordre entre les vampires et de faire en sorte que des humains ne connaissent pas notre existence. On a des sources un peu partout et, dès que l'on voit qu'il y un vampire qui dévie, on lui règle son compte. Et si un humain est au courant de notre existante, on lui règle aussi son compte.**

**- Comment ça se fait que vous n'aviez pas su pour moi ? Et pour James ?**

**- À vrai dire, je ne le sais pas trop… disons que nous ne connaissions pas son existence puisqu'il ne faisait pas parti d'un clan. Et pour toi, c'est parce qu'on avait arrêté de surveiller les Cullen depuis longtemps.**

**- Parce que vous connaissiez Carliste ?**

**- En quelque sorte, oui… On est arrivé !**

Nous étions dans une espèce d'immense cuisine avec une grande table au milieu et un immense frigidaire. Sur la table, il y avait deux grands verres avec du liquide rouge en dedans. Ma gorge commença à me brûler de plus en plus, et je ne pus me retenir : je me suis précipiter sur le verre et je l'ai bu d'un seul coup. Et je me sentis très bien. C'était vraiment bon. Je bus l'autre verre de la même manière. Quand j'eu fini, je regardai Démétri qui me ixait avec un sourire amusé.

**- Heu, quoi ? **dis-je.

**- Rien ! C'est juste que tu as eu la même réaction que j'ai eu pour la première fois !**

**- Eh bien ! Je vois qu'on se ressemble !**

**- Et qui se ressemble s'assemble ! **dit une voix féminine qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.


	5. Chapitre 4: Jane et Félix

**Hey! Bonjour Tout le monde!**

**Voici le chapitre 4! Désolée d'avoir tardé mais c'est la fin d'année et j'étais en voyage à Ottawa donc, je n'ai pas pu écrire ni poster! Mais bref, j'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre! Faites-moi savoir vos impressions grâce a un petit review!**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Jane et Félix**

Je me retourne pour savoir qui venait de parler. C'était une jeune femme vraiment belle. Elle était grande, blonde et avec une silhouette qui ferait tomber n'importe quel gars. Quand je la vis sauter au cou de Démétri, je sentis mon cœur de jalousie.

**- Jane…, **soupira Démétri.

**-Hey ! Laisse-moi me présenter seule, je suis assez grande pour le faire moi-même. **

**-Vas-y ! Je me tais…**

**-Donc ! Salut Bella ! Je suis la sœur jumelle de Démétri et j'ai 160 ans. Mais, en tant qu'humaine, j'ai 20 ans. J'ai le pouvoir d'envoyer des décharges électriques par la pensé. Je crois que tu me connais assez ! Et tu sais quoi, je suis sure qu'on deviendra les meilleures amies du monde ! Ça fait longtemps qu'il n'y a pas eu de nouveau ici. Merci, mon cher frère de m'avoir emmené une amie pareil !**

**-Wow ! **dis-je. **Tu as de l'énergie !**

Tout comme Alice… Mais elle m'a abandonné, elle.

**-Je sais, **me dit Démétri en s'asseyant**, et j'ai le malheur de l'avoir comme sœur !**

**-Heyyyy ! **répliqua-t-elle.

**-Je t'aime ! **lui dit-il.

**-Tellement ! **bouda-t-elle.

**-Hey ! Tu me pardonnes ? **

**-Pas avant un gros bisou !**

Il lui donne un gros « smack ». Elle lui sourit en retour. Je dis :

**-Vous êtes charmants, vous savez ?**

**-Je le sais, **fantasma Démétri**, on est parfait !**

**-Ne l'écoute pas, Bella. Alors, ça te dirait d'aller faire du shopping, demain ? **

**-Noooon ! Pas de shopping, s'il te plaît !**

**-On doit y aller ! Tu n'as tellement rien à te mettre que j'ai du te prêter mon pyjama.**

**-Non ! S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît !**

**-Pas de s'il te plaît ! On y va un point c'est tout ! Je te jure qu'un jour, tu me remercieras !**

Ça ne sera surement pas demain ! Mais, à quoi bon s'obstiner ? Je savais que c'était perdu d'avance. De plus, je me sentais mal lui dire non. On aurait dit Alice tout craché. Je regardais Démétri avec un regard désespéré. Il me fit un clin d'œil en disant :

**-Désolé chère sœur, mais Aro a dit que tant qu'on n'aurait pas découvert son pouvoir, elle reste dans le château. **

**-Même pas vrai ! Je sais qu'il n'a pas dit ça !**

**-Pense ce que tu veux !** lui dit Démétri en riant.

**-Méchant ! Tu ne veux pas comprendre que le fait que Bella ait de nouveaux vêtements aura des avantages sur toi ? **

**-Calme-toi, chérie ! **dit une voix masculine de la porte.

Je me retourne encore pour connaitre de propriétaire de cette voix. C'était un garçon avec les cheveux bruns qui regardait Jane avec amour. Jane se dirigea vers lui et tomba dans ses bras. Quand Démétri vit leurs visages se rapprocher, il dit :

**-Hey ! Je vous rappelle que vous avez des chambres pour ça !**

**-Espèce de jaloux ! **répliqua sa sœur.

**-Oh ! Mais, c'est Bella !**

**-Heu, oui c'est moi !**

**-Bonjour ! Je m'appelle Félix et je suis le compagnon de Jane. J'ai le pouvoir de créer un bouclier invisible.**

**-Enchanté !**

**-Aro m'a demandé de te dire de le rejoindre dans la grande salle.**

**-Bon Bella**, dit Jane,** je te laisse… Je dois m'occuper quelqu'un, mais sache que tu n'échapperas pas au shopping. En attendant, je vais te prêter mes vêtements pour ces trois jours. Je viendrai te voir plus tard. Bye !**

Jane et Félix partirent, les mains enlacées.

**-Ils ont beau être ensemble depuis plus d'un siècle**,soupire Démétri, **j'ai toujours autant de mal quand ils s'affichent publiquement ! **

**-Instinct fraternel, c'est normal ! Vous avez vraiment la même mère ?**

**-Oui, on a été transformé durant une guerre. Félix passait et il est tombé amoureux de ma sœur. Elle était blessée mortellement et il l'a transformé. Quelque jours après, il est revenu et m'a sauvé d'une mort certaine en me transformant. Depuis, il est avec Jane et c'est mon meilleur ami. **

**-Pourquoi Aro veut me voir ?**

**-Je ne sais pas. Il faudrait y aller pour le savoir.**

**-Viens avec moi, s'il te plaît !**

**-Bien sûr !**

**-Heu… j'y vais en pyjama ?**

**-Mais oui ! Ce n'est pas comme si c'était un rendez-vous galant !**

Ridicule ! Comme si quelqu'un voudrait m'inviter !


	6. Chapitre 5: La proposition

**Bonjour tout le monde! Je suis avec le chapitre 5! Mais juste avant, j'aimerais donner quelques précisions pour la bonne continuation de cette fiction. **

**J'ai décidé de faire mes propres changements dans le clan des Volturi, ce qui explique le fait que Démétri et Jane sont frère et soeur et aussi leur âge.**

**Je voudrais aussi dire que comme tout le monde, je suis en période d'examen. J'ai donc moins le temps d'écrire. cependant, j'ai encore un chapitre en réserve. Donc, si je vois que je tarde trop, je vais le poster et on verra pour la suite!**

**Finalement, je veux vraiment vous remercier de me suivre avec cette fiction. Je remercie les personnes qui m'ont rajouté dans leurs favoris et alert. Je vous en suis vraiment reconnaissante. Merci aussi à ceux qui laissent des reviews, ils me font vraiment chauds au cœur. Je voudrais aussi vous dire j'accepte les commentaires négatifs, si vous me dites que vous n'aimez pas telle chose, je ne vais pas vous détester! Mais s'il vous plait, faites tout ça dans un bon langage qui ne blesse pas. Alors, je suis ouverte!**

**Bon, j'arrête de papoter et je vous laisse lire et exprimez-vous grâce aux reviews!**

**

* * *

Chapitre 5: La proposition**

On a descendu des escaliers et j'ai pu remarquer que c'est le plus grand château que je n'ai jamais vu. Il était même plus grand que Poudlard, mais dans le même style ! Bref, il était vraiment beau ! Quand je suis entrée dans la grande salle, je fus vraiment étonnée : il y avait une grande table qui faisait trois fois la longueur de celle de la cuisine et une cinquantaine de grandes toiles ornaient les murs. Il y en avait de toute sorte : Picasso, Di Vinci, etc.

Au bout de la table, Aro, Caïus et Marcus était assis, avec des grands verres de sang, nous regardant. Je me sentis un peu intimidée. Aro pris la parole :

**Bella ! Je voulais justement m'entretenir avec toi… seul à seul.**

**Démétri**, dit Caïus qui voulait peut-être être subtil, sans toutefois y arriver,** veux-tu bien venir dans mon bureau avec Marcus, il faut qu'on discute de la protection du château, Kathy s'affaiblie, ces derniers temps.**

**Comment un vampire peut-il s'affaiblir ? **demandais-je.

**Disons que Kathy a sa propre histoire, **me dit Marcus**. Qu'elle te la racontera surement un jour !**

**Bon, **intervient Démétri,** on y va ?**

**Oui, allons-y !**

Je le regarde et commence à m'affoler il va vraiment me laisser seule. Il me sourit avant de se diriger vers la porte. Aro me dit :

**Oh ! Calme-toi Bella ! Je ne vais pas te manger !**

**Mais… je n'ai jamais dit ça, voyons !**

**Non, mais ton visage l'exprime clairement ! **

Si je le pouvais, je serais devenue rouge tomate. J'étais vraiment gênée et honteuse.

**Non, ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste que c'est presque la seule personne que je connais assez bien ici.**

**Ne t'inquiète pas, on va juste discuter, Bella chérie !**

**Ah ! D'accord.**

**À tantôt, Bella !** me dit Démétri avant de sortir.

Aro me fit signe de m'assoir. Il commença :

**Tu sais quoi ? Je ne vais pas prendre 4 chemins pour te le dire. Donc, je fais parti des trois maîtres des Volturis, mais on peut dire que je suis le plus important. J'ai une femme incroyable, c'est Kathy. Je suis sûr que tu t'entendras super bien avec elle. Je lui ais parlé de toi tout à l'heure, et on en est arrivé à une conclusion il y a vraiment quelque chose de spécial en toi qui nous échappe. C'est juste que ça saute aux yeux. Juste en te voyant, je me suis tout de suite attaché à toi…**

**Et moi aussi !** dit une femme en apparaissant sur une chaise.

La femme très belle, soit dite en passant. Elle avait les cheveux bleus foncé et les yeux bleus pale, ce qui était impossible pour un vampire ! En tout cas, ça lui allait très bien avec sa peau blanche. Elle me dit :

**Bonjour ! Je suis Kathy, la femme d'Aro et j'ai trois pouvoirs : celui de changer d'apparence, celui de créer un bouclier et celui de voir dans le future, comme ta copine Alice.**

**Mon EX copine ! Je ne la considère plus comme tel.**

**Bref, quand tu t'es réveillée, j'ai eu une vision de toi plus tard et tu étais très puissante. Je ne vais pas te montrer cette vision, car je ne veux pas influencer tes choix, mais on pense que tu seras le vampire de plus puissant qu'on ait jamais rencontré. Et personnellement, d'après la description qu'Aro m'a fait de toi, je t'appréciais déjà. Maintenant, je t'aime beaucoup.**

**Donc**, continua Aro, **on aurait une proposition à te faire. Cela fait des siècles que l'on cherche quelqu'un digne d'être notre enfant et l'on pense que ce quelqu'un s'est montré.**

**Nous voulons t'adopter, Bella. Nous voulons que tu sois notre fille.**

**Par…Pardon ?**

**Nous te laisserons tout le temps qu'il faudra. Je sais que ce n'est pas une décision facile. De plus, sache que même si tu refuses, nous te traiterons comme si tu étais notre fille, je te donnerai l'amour d'un père et Kathy, celui d'une mère. Tel est notre décision.**

**J'aimerais beaucoup… Sauf que j'ai besoin de temps, s'il vous plaît.**

**Mais,** dit Kathy, **tu disposeras de tout le temps que tu souhaites ! Nous avons l'éternité !**

Elle me fait un clin d'œil. Un long silence s'installa. Je le brise en lui demandant de me dire plus sur ses pouvoirs.

**Mon pourvoir de changer d'apparence m'est très utile. Cependant, aujourd'hui, j'ai gardé mon visage, il y a juste mes yeux et mes cheveux de différents. En fait, j'ai les yeux rouges et les cheveux… non, je ne te le dis pas ! Tu me verras certainement un jour ! Celui du bouclier me protège des pouvoirs des autres. J'ai le même pouvoir que Félix. Et pour ce qui des visions, je ne pense pas que j'ai besoin de te l'expliquer !**

**En effet. Est-ce que je peux savoir comment je vais avoir des pouvoirs ?**

**C'est très simple ! Ça arrive comme ça, sans raison, sans signe. Comme Kathy, elle était normale, et tout d'un coup, elle a eu sa première vision !**

**J'ai hâte. Et comment je vais faire pour mes études ? Je ne les ai pas finis.**

**Pour commencer, il faudra nous assurer que tu ne risques pas d'attaquer un humain juste en le voyant. Si cela prend du temps avant que tu te retiennes, il y aura surement une personne dans le château qui serait apte à te donner des cours. **

Un autre silence s'installa. Après un temps, Kathy le brisa en disant :

**Bon ! Eh bien, je pense qu'on pourrait prendre congé, je veux aller chasser. Tu viens avec moi, Aro ?**

**Oui, bien sûr !**

**Au revoir Bella ! Et n'oublie pas, fait comme chez toi !**

Et ils me laissèrent toute seule dans la grande salle.

* * *

**Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez?**

**Pour ceux qui trouvent c'est arrivé trop vite, détrompez-vous! Je ne réserve pas que de la gentillesse pour notre petite Bella!**


	7. Chapitre 6: Pouvoir

Allo tout le monde!

Mes exams étant fini, je poste le chapitre 6! Pour ceux qui sont encore en période d'exams, je vous souhaite bonne chance!

J'espère que vous allez aimer! N'oubliez pas de laisser un review à la fin! :):)

**

* * *

Chapitre 6: Pouvoir**

**Point de vue de Bella :**

Bon ! C'est bien ! J'allais devoir me débrouiller toute seule ! Ils étaient partis comme ça, sans se douter que je ne me retrouverais jamais dans un château pareil. Un, parce que cela ne fait qu'une journée que je suis ici et deux, parce que touts les étages se ressemblait et trois, parce que je ne savais pas combien d'étages je dois monter pour rendre dans ma chambre. Je sors de la salle pour commencer et ce que je vois ne me rappelle rien. Je suis vraiment désespérée. Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Je ferme les yeux en prenant une grande inspiration. Si seulement je pouvais me téléporter et me retrouver tout de suite dans ma chambre ! Mais bon ! Il ne faut pas trop espérer, non plus.

J'ouvre les yeux, prête à affronter ce labyrinthe et ce que je vis me surpris au plus haut niveau. J'étais dans ma chambre. Je me frottais les yeux il ce peut très bien que je rêve ! Mais non, je suis réellement dans ma chambre, par je ne sais quel miracle ! Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Je ne me suis quand même pas… _Téléportée_, me dit ma conscience. C'était donc ça, mon pouvoir ! Je pouvais me téléporter. WOW ! C'est super ! Mais je pense que je vais faire un essai avant de sauter trop vite aux conclusions. Alors, je ferme les yeux et j'imagine la cuisine. Je rouvre les yeux, et je suis effectivement dans la cuisine.

Par contre, je n'étais pas seule. En effet, il y avait un garçon qui fouillait dans le frigo. Il se retourna subitement et me dévisagea avec ton froid:

**Tu es qui et comment tu es arrivée ici ?**

Il était beau, de grande taille, avec sa peau blanche qui faisait ressortir ses cheveux blonds/châtains.

**Euh… Je m'appelle Bella, je suis un nouveau vampire je me suis éveillée aujourd'hui.**

**Et comment tu es arrivée ici **? me demanda-t-il avec un ton plus doux.

**Je me suis téléportée.**

**Pardon ?**

**Je viens de découvrir mon pouvoir. J'étais avec Kathy et Aro et ils sont partis chasser en me laissant seul dans la grande salle. Quand je suis sortie, j'étais totalement perdue, car c'était Démétri qui m'a raccompagné et il est reparti avec Caïus et Marcus. Alors, j'ai fermé les yeux et j'ai espéré me téléporter dans ma chambre et quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, j'y étais. **

**Wow ! Quelle belle histoire. En fait, je m'appelle Julien et j'ai aux alentours d'un siècle et demi, et j'ai le pouvoir de pétrifier une personne par ma pensée. Content de faire ta connaissance !**

**Moi de même !**

**Tu as soif ? Tu veux que je te serve ?**

**Oui, s'il te plaît. **

Après avoir fini, je lui dis :

**Je pense que je vais aller dans ma chambre. Si tu croises Démétri, pourrais-tu lui dire de venir m'y rejoindre, s'il te plaît ?**

**Hum… Je ne lui parle pas beaucoup normalement, mais puisque c'est une belle fille comme toi qui me le demande, je le ferais volontiers !**

**Merci…** bafouillais-je.

**En passant, elle est où, ta chambre ?**

**Oh ! Je ne le sais pas vraiment, mais Démétri m'a dit qu'elle était juste à côté de la sienne. **

**Cela veut dire qu'elle n'est pas loin de la mienne, alors !**

**On se verrait surement souvent. Bye !**

**Oui, bye !**

Il me fait un clin d'œil et après, je me suis téléportée dans ma chambre. J'espère que je serais utile avec ce pouvoir… J'essaie de réfléchir à la proposition d'Aro, mais je n'ai sérieusement pas assez les idées en place pour cela. Je m'assis sur le lit avec la sérieuse envie de dormir, avant de me rappeler que je ne pouvais pas. Ce qui ne m'empêcha cependant pas de m'allonger et de fermer les yeux. Et sans m'en rendre compte, je me mis à somnoler…

**Point de vue de Démétri :**

Caïus et Marcus discutaient, mais je ne les suivais pas. Je pensais à Bella. Elle était vraiment une charmante jeune fille très belle, et je l'appréciais beaucoup. J'étais fier de l'avoir transformer, mais je désirais passer plus de temps en sa compagnie. Je demandais donc je prendre congé après une bonne heure de discussion. Mon premier réflexe était d'aller dans la grande salle, mais il n'y avait personne. Je me demande comment a fait Bella pour se retrouver dans ce château. Je me dirige vers la cuisine, où elle pouvait être. En fait, c'est ce qui serait logique puisque c'est le seul chemin qu'elle connaît. Mais il n'y avait là que la personne la plus détestable que je puisse connaître. Julien était perdu dans ses pensées, avec un sourire idiot sur les lèvres. Je le sorti de sa transe en lui disant :

**Hey ! **

**Ah… Salut !**

**T'aurais pas vu Bella, la nouvelle ?**

**La fille la plus belle que j'ai jamais vue ? Oui, elle était là tantôt.**

**Tu, tu, tu, tu. Tu ne t'approches pas d'elle, c'est compris ?**

**T'inquiète pas, elle ne parle que de toi !**

**Comment ça ?** dis-je, avec un sentiment de fierté.

**Ben, elle m'a demandé de te dire de passer par sa chambre dès que je te vois. **

**Ah, juste ça… Alors j'y vais de ce pas,** dis-je en sortant de la cuisine.

**Ouais, et pas de cochonneries, hein !**

**C'est ça, c'est ça !**

Je monte les marches avec une vitesse bien supérieure à la vitesse des vampires (_**Note de l'auteur**_ : la vitesse de l'amour ? :P). Je frappais à la porte de sa chambre, mais personne ne répondais. Je décidais donc d'entrer, car la porte n'était pas verrouillée. Et ce que je vis m'étonna au plus haut point : elle dormait.

* * *

**Merci à tout ceux qui ont laissé des reviews à chaque chapitre! Voilà mes réponses aux non-incrits:**

**Bella22:** Je suis contente que tu aimes le déroulement de mon histoire! J'espère que tes exams se déroulent bien!

**Angel Heart:** Merci pour tout tes reviews (à chaque chapitre, je suis vraiment contente!). Je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise!

**Clia:** Merci pour les reviews, je t'en suis reconnaissante! J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre!

**yassssssssssssssssmine hamdine:** Merci pour les nombreux reviews que tu as laissé! Je suis contente que tu apprécie autant que ça mes chapitres! Mais, j'aurais une question, pourquoi tout ces "s" dans ton nom? :P Qu'est-ce que tu penses de ce chapitre?


	8. Chapitre 7: Bella aux bois dormant

Bonjour tout le monde!

Je vous remercie énormément pour vos reviews, je suis vraiment contente! Voici le chapitre 7. Je suis désolée du retard; bien que ce chapitre est prêt depuis quelques jours, je n'ai pas trouvé le temps de poster! Mais bon, le voilà!

Je voudrais avant remercier Anonymate, qui relu ce chapitre et m'a aidé à bien le structurer. Merci! Ton aide est très appréciée! Bon, bon, j'arrête et je vous laisse lire!

**

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Bella aux bois dormant**

**Point de vue de Démétri ****:**

Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Elle dormait vraiment, chose impossible chez les vampires. Je ne sais pas quoi faire : je la réveille ou je vais chercher mes maitres ? J'opte pour la deuxième solution, car ce qui lui arrivait n'était pas très normal et ils avaient beaucoup plus d'expériences que moi. Je me dirige à vitesse vampirique vers la pièce où Caïus et Marcus se trouvaient et entre tout de suite. Je remarque qu'ils étaient dans un débat animé. Ils arrêtent de parler en me dévisageant.

**Oh ! Démétri,** me dit Marcus, sarcastique,** merci de nous interrompre en pleine discussion importante !**

**Désolé, maitre, mais c'est très important**, plaidais-je.** En fait, c'est Bella…**

**Si c'est elle, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y aurait de si important !**

Je le foudroyais du regard. C'était la seule personne qui avait protesté quand j'avais emmené Bella. Ce vieux vampire grincheux disait qu'il n'aimait pas le gaspillage et disons qu'il était très attiré par le sang de Bella. Il affirmait aussi que les Volturis avaient une grande armée et qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de plus de personnes.

Mais Aro et Caïus s'étaient attachés à elle. Moi, je pense plutôt que ces deux vampires savent quelque chose à son sujet que l'on ne sait pas. Avant que je n'aie eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Caïus répliqua :

**Laisse-lui donc le temps de dire qu'est-ce qui se passe, Marcus ! Oui, Démétri, **_**on**_** t'écoute.**

**Eh bien ! C'est que je suis entré dans sa chambre et… elle dormait !**

**Pardon ?**

**Oui, elle dormait !**

**Vampire indigne de ce nom, en plus,** dit Marcus.

**Il faut que je la voie,** dit Caïus.

**Venez.**

On se dirige vers la chambre de Bella. Quand on est rentré, elle dormait encore. Caïus la regarde puis dit :

**De toute mon existence, je n'ai vu ce cas-là qu'une seule fois. Le vampire a dormit après sa transformation, car elle était inachevée. Sûrement que Bella s'est réveillée trop tôt et que son corps n'était pas à 100% vampire. Mais je ne suis sûr de rien…**

**Elle m'étonne vraiment. Déjà que sa transformation a été longue…**

**Je t'avais dit, Démétri, qu'elle n'était pas comme les autres.**

**Je ne sais pas si vous le savez, mais son pouvoir est de se téléporter,** dit Julien, qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

**Pardon ?** demanda Caïus.

**Oui, oui, elle s'était téléportée tantôt dans la cuisine.**

**Alors, oubliez tout ce que je viens de dire. Je sais ce qu'il lui arrive,** dit Caïus. **C'est que son corps avait besoin de s'adapter à ce nouveau pourvoir. Elle n'est pas vraiment en train de dormir. C'est comme si elle méditait avec son corps.**

On va dire que je comprends. C'était donc ça, son pouvoir. Personne dans les Volturis ne l'avait. À un moment donné, on a rencontré un vampire qui le possédait, mais celui-ci refusait catégoriquement de se joindre à nous. Et Aro, au grand malheur de Marcus, ne voulait pas utiliser la violence pour l'avoir. Comme si on ne l'avait jamais utilisé… Mais bon ! Ce que je peux dire, c'est que son pouvoir était très utile. Avec un peu de chance et d'entrainement, elle pourrait téléporter un groupe de personnes, comme l'autre vampire.

**En tout cas,** déclara Caïus,** il ne faut pas la réveiller avant qu'elle ne le fasse toute seule. Démétri, reste avec elle. Quant à toi, Julien, viens avec nous, il faut réorganiser les troupes. **

Ils partent donc en me laissant avec une Bella qui « médite » ! Je m'assois sur le fauteuil et la contemple. Elle était d'une grande beauté, c'est bien la première fois que je voie une fille aussi belle - bien que le choix ne manquait pas.

Je reste là pendant je ne sais combien de temps. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que la nuit était tombée. Bella commença à bouger pour finalement ouvrir les yeux et me sourire. Je lui dis :

**Hey ! Bienvenu au monde des éveillés, Bella aux bois dormant !**

**Point de vue de Bella ****:**

Non mais, je rêve ! Je me suis vraiment endormie. Sauf que je me sens bien maintenant. C'est comme si j'avais besoin de ce « repos ». Démétri est assit en face de moi et me regarde avec un sourire. Comme s'il avait veillé sur moi pendant que je dormais. Hum… Ça me rappelle quelqu'un, ça ! Je lui réponds :

**Salut ! Est-ce que j'ai dormis pour de vrai ?**

**Non, en fait, d'après Caïus, tu méditais avec ton corps. Ne me demandes pas d'autres détails, c'est tout ce que j'ai compris.**

**Et c'est normal pour un vampire de « méditer avec son corps » ?**

**Euh… Pas vraiment, non.**

**Ah…**

Le silence prend place. Je le romps en lui disant la proposition d'Aro et de Kathy. Et il en était très étonné.

**Tu dois vraiment être très spéciale pour qu'Aro te prenne pour sa fille. Tu sais qu'est-ce que cela veut dire, être la fille d'Aro Volturi ? C'est être comme eux, notre maîtresse. Tout le monde t'obéira. Ils doivent surement savoir quelque chose que l'on ne sait pas. Peut-être que Kathy a vu quelque chose qui te concerne…**

**En tout cas, qu'est-ce que je fais ?**

**Si c'était moi, j'aurais dit oui tout de suite, mais je pense que tu devrais attendre, pour voir comment ils réagissent avec toi. Car tu ne sais pas comment Aro nous traite quand il est question de missions importantes…**

**Ah bon ! Et tu sais que j'ai un pouvoir ?**

**Oui, Julien nous l'a dit.**

**Oh ! Il m'a donc enlevé ce plaisir. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?**

**C'est vraiment génial ! Ce pouvoir va nous être très utile. **

**Youpi ! Je pourrais au moins être utile, pour une fois de ma vie !**

**Pourquoi tu dis ça ?**

… **je te le dirais un de ces jours…**

**Ah… Blessure de cœur qui ne veut pas partir ?**

**Ouais,** marmonnais-je, sentant mon visage s'assombrir.

Un autre long silence s'installa. Je luttais contre ces souvenirs qui refaisaient surface dans mon esprit, donnant l'occasion à ma blessure de s'ouvrir et de me faire souffrir. Et moi qui pensais que les vampires ne souffraient pas… Je tourne le dos à Démétri et commençais à sangloter, sans qu'aucune larme ne sorte. Pourrais-je l'oublier un jour ? Il le faut. C'est ça ce qu'il me fallait : l'oublier et ne plus souffrir. Ne plus souffrir…

* * *

**Donc! Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez?**

_**IMPORTANT:**_ Juste avant, j'ai besoin de votre avis pour la suite de cette histoire. En fait, vous savez tous que Aro et Kathy veulent adopter Bella. Quand il est question de choses importantes, Aro est souvent froid et tranchant. J'aimerais savoir si vous voulez qu'il soit ainsi avec Bella aussi, ou bien qu'il soit plus gentil pour qu'elle accepte sa proposition? J'attends vos avis!

**_Bon, maintenant, mes réponses aux non-inscrits:_**

**CEELLLLLLIIIAAA 3:** Merci pour tes reviews toujours encourageants!

**Ali:** Merci pour ton review! J'espère que mon histoire va continuer à te plaire!

**Bella22:** Je te remercie pour ton review, je suis contente que tu aimes! En fait, je compte lui donner d'autres pouvoirs. Et, qu'est-ce qu'on voit d'habitude dans les autres histoires?

**Angel heart:** Je suis contente que tu aimes ce chapitre! Je te confirme, j'imagine Julien TRÈS beau! :P

**Nina:** Merci! Contente que ça te plaise!

**Veronique:** Merci! Et je te confirme, Bella aura plusieurs dons!

_**Voilà, j'ai fini! Alors tout le monde, lâchez vos reviews!**_


	9. Chapitre 8: Ne plus souffrir

**Allo tout le monde!**

Voici le chapitre 8!

Je sais que ça fait 10 jours que je n'ai pas posté et j'en suis désolée. Je vais essayer de poster le prochain chapitre plus vite.

Je remercie tout ceux qui ont laissé des reviews et ceux qui m'ont rajouté dans leurs Favoris, j'apprécie beaucoup! Merci aussi à ceux qui m'ont donné leur avis pour ce qui est de Bella et d'Aro; je sais mieux vers quoi me diriger pour que mon histoire vous plaise!

Un grand merci à Anonymate qui m'a aidé dans la structure et les détails de ce chapitre!

Un dernier point et je vous laisse. Ceux qui trouvent que le titre du chapitre ne colle pas trop à son contenu, j'en suis désolée! Je n'ai pas trouvé de titre et il fallait que je poste aujourd'hui!

Bon, bon, bonne lecture et lâchez vos reviews!

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 8 : Ne plus souffrir**

**Point de vue de Démétri ****:**

Bravo Démétri ! Tu es le meilleur ! Non mais, quel gros con je fais ! La faire pleurer à son premier jour en tant que vampire… je pense que c'est un record ! En tout cas, s'il y a une chose que je devrais faire un jour, ce sera bien de péter la gueule à cet imbécile qui fait souffrir Bella.

Pauvre petite ! Maintenant, je ne sais pas vraiment quoi faire. Je n'ai jamais été très bon pour consoler. Au contraire, j'empirais toujours la situation. Peut-être qu'avec des efforts, j'aurais quelque chose de pas pire… Je m'allonge à côté d'elle et lui dis avec voix que j'espère douce :

**Hey, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je suis désolé si c'est à cause de moi… **

**Ne plus souffrir, l'oublier, ne plus souffrir, j'ai mal…** murmure-t-elle.

**C'est beau ma belle, on trouvera une solution. Chut… C'est fini maintenant, tu as une nouvelle vie, avec nous. Tu oublieras avec le temps. Sache que je serais toujours là pour toi, à n'importe quel moment, à n'importe quel endroit.**

On restait ainsi pendant des heures, elle dans mes bras. Ses sanglots se clamèrent peu à peu et à la fin, ce fut le silence. Elle le brise en murmurant :

**Je suis désolée…**

**Mais non ma belle, c'est moi qui est désolé. Je n'aurais pas du te parler de ça. **

**C'est de ma faute… Je ne suis qu'une idiote…**

**Non, tu ne l'es pas. Ça avait besoin de sortir… Tu veux en parler ? **lui demandais-je, même si je sais pourquoi elle est triste.

**Un autre jour, s'il te plaît. Je ne suis pas prête…**

**Ce n'est pas grave… On a l'éternité, non ?**

**Oui… on a l'éternité…**

Il eut un grand silence, puis elle dit avec enthousiasme en se levant :

**Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour ma première nuit de vampire ?**

**Euh… tout ce que tu veux,** lui répondis-je, surpris par ce brusque changement d'humeur.

**On pourrait visiter le château ? Comme ça, je pourrais le téléporter dans plus de pièces.**

**Oui, c'est une bonne idée. Mais, je t'avertis tout de suite, quand je te dis château, il faut le prendre sérieusement !**

**Mais, on a l'éternité, non ?**

**Ha, ha, ha ! Oui, on a l'éternité ! Au fait, tiens la clé de ta chambre. Caïus me l'a donné tantôt, bien que ce n'est pas une serrure qui va empêcher un vampire d'entrer dans ta chambre!**

Elle la prend et la met dans sa poche. Puis, on sort de la chambre. Je suis content qu'elle ait refoulé sa peine. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle revienne en période de dépression, comme avant. On commence à marcher et je lui dis:

**Donc ! Pour commencer, il y a sept étages en tout et nos chambres sont dans le troisième. Nous laissons le septième étage pour les invités ou les nouveaux, si jamais on manquait de chambres. À la gauche de ta chambre, il y a celle de Jane. À côté d'elle se trouve celle de Félix. En face de celui-ci, il y a la chambre de Julien. À droite de Julien, il y a un vampire que tu ne connais pas encore, Alec. En face de toi, il y a Arielle, une amie à Jane. En face de moi, il y Sarah, disons qu'elle ne s'entend pas super bien avec Jane. Et là, il y a ma chambre ! On rentre ?**

**Oui ! Je suis curieuse !**

**C'est Jane qui s'est occupée de tout. **

**Alors, j'ai hâte de voir ça !**

J'ouvre ma chambre avec ma clé et j'entre, suivi de Bella. J'attends de voir sa réaction.

**Point de vue de Bella ****:**

J'ai vraiment honte de moi-même. Je n'aime pas montrer mes faiblesses, et voilà que je me mets à pleurer devant Démétri ! Bon, j'avoue que j'ai aimé quand il m'a pris dans ses bras, mais quand même ! Je n'ai même pas pu me retenir. Moi qui pensais que je ne ressentirais plus rien une fois transformée, j'avais complètement tort !

Cependant, je me suis rattrapée et Démétri m'a dit qui sont mes « voisins ». Je suis contente d'avoir Jane, Félix, Démétri et Julien dans mon étage. Au moins, je savais qu'ils m'appréciaient, eux. Car ce n'était surement pas le cas de Marcus…

Mais bon ! Je viens de rentrer dans la chambre de Démétri et elle est magnifique ! Chaque mur est soit brun, soit beige. Il y avait un lit dans le coin avec un couvre-lit beige et une lampe de chevet. À coté de la lampe, il y avait un grand sofa. En face de celui-ci, une table était présente, où il y avait plusieurs feuilles et crayons qui trainaient. A côté du sofa se trouvait un balcon qui donnait une merveilleuse vue sur la forêt. Dans le coin droit, la moitié du mur était recouverte d'une bibliothèque avec des livres et des CDs dedans. Dans le coin en bas se trouvaient deux portes surement une pour la salle de bain et une autre pour le dressing. Je lui dis :

**C'est vraiment beau… Ta sœur a du goût !**

**Contente que ça te plaise. Sache que tu es tombé sur le côté chanceux de l'étage, car toutes les chambres de ce côté ont un grand balcon avec un vue magnifique.**

**Oui, j'ai remarqué ça,** dis-je en me dirigeant dans le bacon. **C'est vraiment beau… **

**Tu te répètes…**

**C'est parce que j'aime ça, idiot !**

**Hey ! Merci.**

**Oh ! Je m'excuse ! Je t'ai fait de la peine ?**

**Ce n'est pas du jeu !**

**Ah ! Alors, on va où, maintenant ?**

**Je vais te montrer la salle d'entrainement et la bibliothèque et après, on verra ce que l'on va faire. **

**Super ! C'est où ?**

**En bas, au premier.**

**La grande salle est au premier ?**

**Oui, et les bureaux des maîtres et leurs chambres sont au deuxième.**

On descend les escaliers et je ne fais que regarder autour de moi pour apprécier la beauté de l'endroit. On arrive devant une grande porte en bois. Démétri l'ouvre et je découvre la plus grande bibliothèque que je n'ai jamais vue. Le plafond était loin en haut et tous les murs étaient recouverts d'étagères avec des livres.

**WOW !** fut tout ce que j'ai pu dire.

**C'est bien, non ?**

**WOW !** répétais-je. **Je vais passer ma vie ici. C'est le rêve !**

**Oui, mais, on va visiter la salle d'entrainement avant. Aller, c'est juste à coté !**

**D'accord, mais je reviens ici tout de suite après !**

La salle d'entrainement n'était pas loin. C'est comme un gymnase immense. Caïus et Marcus étaient là. Caïus me dit :

**Bella ! Ma chère Bella ! Enfin réveillée. Qu'est-ce que tu penses de tester ton pouvoir ?**

**Euh… **

**Peu importe, viens ici ! **trancha Marcus.

* * *

_**Maintenant, mes réponses aux non-inscrits:**_

**Lolly: **Merci pour ton review et pour ton avis! Je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise!

**Angelheart:** Merci pour ton review! Je te confirme, il y aura plusieurs nouveaux personnages! ;)

**Bella22:** Merci pour ton review et pour ton avis! Pour ce qui des pouvoirs, j'avoue que c'est ce que l'on voit le plus souvent... Mais bon, je pense que Démétri s'en est quand même bien sorti, non?

**noleme:** Merci pour ton review! J'avoue que je n'aie pas été très vite pour la suite mais je te promets que je posterai au plus vite!

Je pense que j'ai fait le tour, non?

_**Bon, alors, qu'est-ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre?**_


	10. Chapitre 9: Entrainement

Bonjour tout le monde!

Je suis là avec le chapitre 9!

À partir de maintenant, je vais me donner de la régularité et je vais essayer de poster à chaque vendredi. Je ne vous promets rien, mais je vais faire de mon mieux!

Je remercie toutes les personnes qui mont mis dans leur favoris et/ou alertes, ça fait toujours chauds au cœur. De même ceux qui laissent des reviews. S'il y en a qui ont des suggestions, n'hésitez pas, j'aimerais beaucoup savoir qu'est-ce qui vous plairait!

Pour ceux qui trouvent les chapitres courts, je fais de mon mieux pour en mettre plus à chaque fois.

Félicitation à MiiSss-Potter qui s'est créée un compte! :D

Merci à Anonymate, qui a fait quelques modifications dans le texte et qui m'a beaucoup aidé dans la description du nouveau personnage.

Je ne vous en dis pas plus et je vous laisse lire!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

_**Chapitre 9 : Entrainement**_

**Point de vue de Bella :**

Mais bien sûr! Je suis contente qu'il se soit intéressé à mon avis. Mais ce n'est pas grave. Je vais juste me ridiculiser parce que je ne sais même pas me servir de mon pourvoir vu que je ne l'ai utilisé que deux fois, je vous le dis, ce n'est pas grave.

Ok! Sérieusement, je stresse vraiment. Anxieuse, je jette un regard affolé à Démétri, mais celui-ci hausse les épaules d'un air peu affligé. _Il hausse les épaules_! Quelle solidarité. Il faut bien avouer que son haussement d'épaule ne m'aide guère. Si je sors vivante de cet enfer, je jure que je vais le lui faire payer.

Soudain, je senti la présence d'une autre personne dans la salle, et, en tournant la tête, je vois une grande femme, d'une beauté à couper le souffle. D'une taille idéale, elle portait une robe rouge qui moulait parfaitement avec ses formes et se mariait parfaitement avec ses yeux de la même couleur, brillants et hypnotisant. Ses cheveux flamboyant étaient rejetés négligemment sur son dos. Franchement, il y a juste des beautés fatales dans ce château!

Bon! C'est bien beau tout ça, mais il faut bien que Caïus et Marcus se rappellent que suis nouvelle ici, je ne sais pas quoi ni comment faire! Alors, je reste où je suis et je les regarde. Après quelques secondes, Marcus me demande (ou plutôt, m'ordonne) de me mettre au milieu de la pièce, chose que je fais avec hésitation. Caïus me dit :

**Je ne sais pas si tu la connais encore, mais je te présente quand même Sarah. Elle est dans le même étage que toi et elle a un contrôle sur les éléments. Pour maintenant, elle va t'envoyer des boules d'air, d'eau ou de terre et il faut que tu les évites en te téléportant. On va commencer mollo, puis si tu t'e sort bien, on va augmenter la cadence, ok?**

**Euh… **

**On commence!** me coupe encore Marcus.

Sarah se place en face de moi et me regarde avec un air mauvais. Oh, oh! Je n'aime vraiment pas cette face là! Je me prépare mentalement à un véritable échec, un échec qui ne tarde pas à venir. Sans même m'avertir, Sarah m'envoie une boule d'eau qui m'asperge _complètement_! On dirait que je viens de sortir d'un bain tellement je suis trempée!

**Courage Bella, je sais que tu es capable!** m'encouragea Caïus tandis que Marcus riait de mon état.

Ça ne va pas être du gâteau. Surtout que cela me prend beaucoup de temps pour me téléporter! Je dois visualiser l'endroit où je veux aller et me concentrer pour pouvoir bouger. Pendant que Sarah se préparait pour une nouvelle décharge, je ferme les yeux et le temps que je pends pour m'imaginer quelque chose, je sens quelque chose de boueux s'écraser sur moi. J'ouvre les yeux, surprise, et je constate que je suis remplie de boue. C'est dégueulasse! Tandis que j'étais sur le bord de pleurer, Marcus et Sarah se foutaient de moi. Caïus me regarda avec un air désolé tandis que Démétri lance :

**Hey Sarah! Calme tes nerfs, si c'était toi, tu aurais fait la crise du siècle. Alors vas-y mollo ou t'aurais affaires à moi!**

**Occupe-toi donc de tes oignions! **

Je souris à Démétri, il est vraiment gentil. Je lui pardonne aussitôt sa trahison de tout à l'heure. Tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à répliquer, Caïus le coupe :

**Il a raison Sarah, calme-toi un peu! Tu te défouleras une autre fois! Ce n'est qu'un entrainement!**

Elle me lança beaucoup donc d'eau et je fus « lavée ». Là, je ne vais pas me laisser faire. Elle se préparait tandis que je ferme les yeux et m'imagine derrière elle. Pendant que je me concentrais, un vent fort me traversa. J'ouvre tout de suite les yeux pour constater que je suis derrière Sarah (j'ai réussi!) et que je suis complètement sèche. Je la remercie d'un sourire, mais je ne reçois qu'un regard froid comme « de rien »! Caïus me dit :

**Wow Bella! C'est très bien! Tu as juste à être plus rapide la prochaine fois. **

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire! Durant à peu près une heure, on s'entrainait à améliorer mon pouvoir, ce qui a fonctionné; après ma téléportation retardée, je les avais tous réussis. Je dois avouer que je suis assez fière de moi. Quand Sarah a vu que je réussissais à semer ses attaques, elle a arrêté de m'envoyer de la boue dégueulasse, se contentant des courants de vents.

**Bien, maintenant Bella, on va rajouter un peu de difficulté; elle va désormais t'envoyer des boules de feu. Je pense que tu le sais déjà, mais je préfère te le rappeler. Pour tuer un vampire, il faut le démembrer et le brûler. Mais les dommages sont graves si tu te brûles un membre, donc concentre-toi. Vas-y Sarah!**

Si j'ai bien compris, je risque ma vie. Je redouble donc d'ardeur pour toujours réussir à m'échapper. Marcus nous arrêta en voyant que je me débrouillais bien. Il lance :

**Je pense qu'il est temps qu'on passe aux choses sérieuses. **

Parce que ce n'était pas sérieux ce que l'on faisait? Je me demande qu'est-ce qu'il me réserve! Il fait signe à Démétri, qui était à l'entrée, d'approcher en emmenant avec lui un seau.

**Sarah, peux-tu nettoyer ça, s'il te plaît?**

Elle lève les mains et toute la boue et l'eau qu'il y avait au sol s'élève dans les airs dans un tourbillon. Le tout se dirigea vers le seau que Démétri a apporté. Marcus prend la parole :

**Bon! On va laisser tomber cet entrainement super facile. Maintenant, il faut que tu téléporte Démétri et Sarah avec toi.**

**Heu… et comment je fais ça?**

**Je ne sais pas. Tu te débrouilles! C'est toi qui a ce pouvoir, de toute façon.**

Mais oui hein! _Je me débrouille_! Mais, qu'est-ce qu'il a contre moi, lui? Je ne lui ai rien fait! Je m'apprêtais à rappliquer quand Caïus m'interrompt :

**Je pense que j'ai une solution… Peux-tu m'expliquer comment tu fais pour te téléporter?**

**Ben… Je ferme les yeux, je me fais une image de l'endroit où je veux aller et je m'imagine là. **

**Donc, maintenant, vous allez vous prendre la main et Bella, tu n'as qu'à faire la même procédure.**

Je prends la main de Démétri et tends mon autre main à Sarah. Celle-ci la regarde avec dégout avant de prendre la main à Démétri. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais la rage, quand même! Bref, je l'ignore et me concentre. Quand j'ouvre les yeux, je constate que nous n'avons pas bougé d'un millimètre. Super! Je réessaye encore et encore, sans succès.

**Je ne suis pas capable!**

**On a remarqué!** crache Sarah, que j'ignore une fois de plus.

**Bon,** commença Caïus, **je pense que c'est assez pour aujourd'hui. J'essaierais de trouver une solution entre temps. C'était bien Bella, tu as bien travaillé.**

**Merci!**

Ils sortent tous en me laissant seule avec Démétri. Celui-ci dit :

**Caïus a raison, Bella, c'était très bien! Tu as même dépassé mes attentes!**

**Tu t'attendais à ce que je sois minable, c'est ça?**

**Mais non, ce n'est pas ça…**

**C'est beau! J'ai compris! Je le prends très personnelle,** je réplique en lui tournant le dos. **C'est pour ça que tu ne m'as pas aidé au début, pour pouvoir rire de moi?**

**Mais voyons Bella, ne le prends pas mal, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… je…**

Je le regarde du coin de l'œil et vois qu'il se sent vraiment mal. En le voyant, un fou rire me prend.

**Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle?**

**Ha, ha, ha, ha! **

**Hey! Ça va, Bella?**

**Ha, ha, ha! Tu savais que tu étais **_**vraiment**_** mignon quand tu te sens mal? Ha, ha, ha!**

**Tu ris de moi? Mais, je voulais juste m'excuser**

Il arrête de parler ne constatant que je riais toujours. Après quelques minutes, mon rire s'arrête.

**Bella, je suis vraiment désolé pour tantôt. Je ne voulais pas…**

**Je rigolais Démétri! Je voulais juste voir comment tu allais réagir!**

**Ah… Tu te foutais de moi?**

**Nooonnn! Jamais de la vie!**

**Merci Bella!**

**De rien, mon chou!**

Cette fois-ci, c'est lui qui me tourne le dos en boudant. Après un moment de silence, je lui demande :

**Tu m'en veux?**

**Je ne sais pas…**

Il avait dit ça en se retournant. Quand j'ai vu son regard, j'ai su qu'il faisait semblant. Alors, je décide de jouer le jeu moi aussi. Je me jette dans ses bras et lance avec une voix larmoyante:

**Oh! Je suis vraiment désolé Démétri, je ne voulais pas te faire le la peine. Je te promets que je vais être sage maintenant! Tu me pardonnes?**

**Mais voyons Bella, je faisais semblant. Je ne pourrais jamais t'en vouloir!**

**Ah bon?** dis-je en le regardant.

**Tu n'es plus triste?**

**Non, je faisais comme toi! Alors, comme ça, tu ne pourrais jamais m'en vouloir?**

**Heu… Je n'ai jamais dis ça!**

**Je l'ai entendu! Et je vais m'en rappeler… Bon! Aller,** dis-je, amusée par sa réaction, en prenant sa main, **il faut que j'aille prendre ma douche!**

**Et la bibliothèque?**

**Hum… on va me chercher un livre et je file dans ma chambre alors!**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Mes réponses aux non-inscrits :**_

**CELLLLIIIIAAAA : **Je suis contente que tu aimes ça et je vais faire mon possible pour poster plus vite! En attendant, amuse-toi bien à New York cocotte!

**Angelheart :** Merci pour ton review et pour tous les autres! Tu es une angel! :P

**noleme :** Merci pour ton review! J'espère que l'entrainement a été à la hauteur de tes attentes!

Maintenant que j'ai fini, laissez pleins de reviews, même si ce n'est pour dire que quelques mots! Juste le geste me fait vraiment plaisir!


	11. Chapitre 10: Je serais toujours là pour

Bonjour tout le monde!

Me voici avec le chapitre 10, comme promis!

Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews, je suis vraiment contente!

Merci à Anonymate pour m'avoir aidé dans ce chapitre! Comme toujours, j'apprécie beaucoup ton aide!

Bonne lecture et j'attends vos impressions!

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Je serais toujours là pour toi**

**

* * *

PDV Bella :**

Comme c'était prévu, nous étions allés à la bibliothèque et j'avais pris mon livre préféré. Démétri m'avait expliqué qu'on pouvait prendre autant de livre qu'on voulait et les garder le temps qu'on voulait. Puis, il m'avait accompagné dans ma chambre pour ensuite aller dans la sienne. Quand j'étais entrée dans ma chambre, j'étais tout de suite allée sous la douche en avouant que j'avais effectivement besoin d'un peu de shopping, je n'avais presque rien! Je ne pouvais quand même pas mettre les affaires de Jane pour l'éternité!

Maintenant, je suis en train de lire « Les Hauts de Hurlevent », bien que je l'ai déjà lu un million de fois durant ma vie d'humaine!

Ma vie d'humaine… Ça fait bizarre de le dire. C'est comme une deuxième chance que j'ai pour reprendre ma vie en main. Plus question de désespérer maintenant à cause d'un vampire qui m'a brisé le cœur. J'ai une nouvelle vie, une nouvelle identité, de nouveaux amis et une nouvelle famille et je compte bien en profiter. Mais, j'avoue que Charlie me manque énormément. En ce moment, je suis sûr qu'on m'a déjà « enterré » et qu'il est en train de se culpabiliser. De même pour Jacob qui doit se sentir tellement trahi, lui qui a tant fait pour moi… Il faudrait que j'aille le voir, puisqu'il connaît l'existence des vampires, lui étant un loup-garou.

Je ferme mon livre parce que, plongée dans mes pensées, je ne me rappelle plus de ce que je lisais. Je regarde l'horloge accrochée sur le mur en face de mon lit et je constate avec étonnement qu'il est déjà midi. Eh bien, le temps passe vite! Soudain, j'entends une douce mélodie de violon résonner dans la pièce à côté, la chambre de Démétri. Peut-être que c'est lui qui joue… Puisque les vampires entendent très bien, je l'appelle :

**Démétri? C'est toi qui joue?**

Aucune réponse. Et la mélodie continue. Je le rappelle, sans succès. Bon! Je vais aller le voir, ça va être plus simple. Je sors de la chambre et tire sur le poignet pour la refermer, poignet qui se retrouve vite dans ma main. Oups!

Soudain, j'entends une voix derrière moi :

**Salut Bella!**

**PDV Julien :**

**Oh! Bonjour Julien!**

Eh bien! Toujours aussi belle! Je remarque qu'elle a le poignet de sa porte dans la main. Si c'est ce que je crois…

**Mais, qu'est-ce que ce pauvre petit poignet t'a fait pour subir un tel sort?**

**En fit, je…voulais juste fermer la porte et… je pense que j'y suis allée un peu trop fort!**

Oui, c'est bien ce que je croyais! Un fou rire me prend. C'est incroyable! Ça leur arrive tous! Tout les nouveau-nés de ce château ont au moins cassé 5 poignet de porte chacun. Et ils disent tous à peu près la même chose pour s'excuser! En voyant l'air vexé que prend Bella, je me presse de lui expliquer que je ne riais pas d'elle et lui dit pourquoi je riais. Elle commence à rire… quel beau son!

**Bon! On va maintenant arranger ça! Si tu me permets de rentrer dans ta chambre…**

**Oh! Mais bien sûr! Fait comme chez toi.**

J'ouvre son dressing et je sors la boîte en carton.

**Il y a cette boîte dans chaque chambre. Dedans, tu peux trouver des tournevis et beaucoup de poignets, car c'est le genre de chose que les vampires cassent très rapidement. Vu que tu ne maitrise pas ta force, je pense que c'est mieux que je l'installe, si on ne veut pas ta porte se retrouve en miettes, non?**

**Oh oui, tu as raison! Quand j'étais humaine, j'étais très maladroite.**

Puis, pendant que j'installais le poignet, on a commencé à parler de tout et de rien. Je la sentais intéressée, alors je continuais à essayer de la draguer à chaque fois que j'en avais l'occasion.

**PDV Bella :**

Heureusement que j'étais tombé sur lui plutôt que sur une autre personne. Il est gentil et je m'entends quand même bien avec lui. La seule chose qui me gênait, c'est qu'il n'arrêtait pas de me draguer, de sortir pleins de compliment qui n'avait aucun rapport avec moi. Je faisais mine d'être intéressée, mais au fond de moi, je n'avais qu'une seule envie : rejoindre Démétri!

Maintenant, il vient de finir et j'aimerais bien qu'il parte et je crois que j'ai mon idée. Il allait m'aider et ensuite partir. Après l'avoir remerciée, je lui demande :

**Heu, Julien? Est-ce que tu voudrais bien cogner à la porte de Démétri? Je n'ai pas envie de faire un autre dégât…**

**Oui, bien sûr,** me répond-t-il, mais je voyais bien qu'il n'en avait pas l'envie.

Quand Démétri ouvre, il commence par toiser méchamment Julien avant de me saluer chaleureusement, et je fais de même. Julien raconte à Démétri :

**Bella a cassé le poignet de sa porte, et je lui ai installé un autre. On s'est vraiment amusé, n'est-ce pas Bella?**

**Hum… Oui, oui,** répondis-je évasivement.

En fait, je viens de remarquer qu'il y avait effectivement un violon sur le bureau de Démétri. Celui-ci prend la parole :

**Donc, je peux savoir pourquoi tu es là?**

**Qui ça, moi? **demandais-je, surprise.

**Mais non voyons! Toi, **dit-il en pointant Julien.

**Heu…**

**Très bien! Alors si tu veux bien faire de l'air!**

Eh bien! J'avoue que je ne connais pas Démétri depuis très longtemps, mais je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'il pourrait dire ça!

**Bella, je suis mis à la porte, alors je te dis à bientôt!**

**Oui…Bye!**

**Oh! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'énerve!** grogne Démétri quand Julien est sorti.

**Je peux savoir qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre vous?**

**Rien! Je ne le sens juste pas!**

**Tu es sûr? **demandais-je.

**Pas vraiment.**

**Allez, dis-moi!**

**En fait, c'est le genre de garçon qui passe de fille en fille en les laissant en plan une fois que… tu vois ce que je veux dire? **me questionne Démétri.

**Oui. Bon, changement de sujet! C'est toi qui jouais tout à l'heure?**

**Heu…oui… **avoua-t-il avec un air gêné.** Tu as entendu?**

**Oui, c'est absolument magnifique! Tu peux rejouer? Pour moi…**

Il me sourit tendrement en me faisant signe de m'installer sur le sofa. Il prend son violon, s'assoit sur la chaise et se met à jouer. C'est une musique différente, mais tout aussi belle. Il est concentré et joue avec détermination. Il est si beau… Sérieusement, je me rends compte que je ne suis pas indifférente face à lui. Peut-être que je suis… non! Même si je veux passer à autre chose et l'oublier, je ne peux pas nier que j'ai encore des sentiments pour lui. Je suis dégoutée par moi-même, par ces sentiments. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je l'aime encore, malgré tout ce qu'il m'a fait!

Démétri arrête de jouer et je le félicite. Son talent est incroyable.

**Merci! Je joue souvent pour faire le vide en moi. Si je peux me permettre… à quoi tu pensais?**

Sa question me surprend. Est-ce que je vais vraiment lui dire ce que je pensais? Il commence en venant s'assoir à côté de moi :

**Écoute Bella, je ne veux pas te brusquer ou quoi que ce soit, mais j'ai réalisé tantôt en jouant que tu comptais beaucoup plus pour moi que je ne le pensais. Et je ne supporte pas te voir souffrir. Je sais que cette blessure est récente et qu'elle te fait encore beaucoup souffrir, mais il faut que tu sache. Si tu veux passer à autre chose, te construire une nouvelle vie, il faut que tu sortes ce poids que tu portes en toi. **

Il arrête de parler un moment et me fixe avec un regard si intense. Je sens que je vais rendre les armes. Il a raison, je ne pouvais pas garder cela pour moi. Il reprend :

**Bella, je veux t'aider. Je t'ai dit que je serais toujours là… J'aimerais beaucoup que tu me racontes ton histoire. Crois-moi, en parler va beaucoup t'aider. S'il te plaît Bella, fais-moi confiance.**

Je suis tellement émue par ce qu'il venait de dire. Merci, cher destin, je m'avoir permis de rencontrer un être aussi extraordinaire que Démétri. Je ne sais pas comment, mais il y a cette assurance dans mon cœur qui me dit que Démétri ne me laisserait jamais tombé, qu'il était une bien meilleur personne que l'autre. Après tout, c'est bien lui qui m'a donné tout ce que j'ai aujourd'hui.

Alors, je lui raconte tout. De mon arrivé à Forks jusqu'à la falaise, sans rien omettre. Je m'arrêtais souvent, étouffée par mes sanglots sans larmes. Démétri me consolait toujours, en caressant les cheveux et me soufflant des mots doux dans l'oreille. Une fois mon récit finie, il y eu un grand silence que Démétri brise après quelques minutes :

**Quel idiot, ce vampire! Tu sais quoi? C'est vraiment un idiot, qui ne sait pas comment apprécier les merveilles comme toi. Il ne te mérite pas Bella. Tu es 100 fois mieux que lui.**

Après ces paroles, le silence revient. Mais il ne me gêne pas, je suis tellement bien avec Démétri. C'est comme si rien d'autre n'existait à présent. Et je sentais mon cœur plus léger. Démétri a raison, je me sens réellement mieux maintenant. Je chuchote :

**Je… Merci Démétri! Je te dois tant…**

**De rien ma belle, je te l'ai dit, je serais toujours là pour toi.**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Alors, maintenant, mes réponses aux non-inscrits :**_

**Angelheart :** Merci pour ton review! J'espère que tu vas tout autant aimer ce nouveau chapitre!

**Noleme :** Contente que tu aimes ce chapitre! Pour ce qui est de Bella et Démétri, j'ai un intuition que leur relation amoureuse ne vas pas être pour demain! :P Bref, j'aime bien faire durer les choses, car plus on fait durer, plus le résultat est meilleur!

**Anonyme :** Je suis contente que tu aimes mon histoire! J'espère que tu vas continuer à adorer! :P en passant, très joli pseudo! :P

**CELLLLIIIIAA :** Merci!

Bon, j'ai fait le tour! Alors, mercredi, c'était ma fête. Alors, si vous voulez me donner chacun un petit cadeau, laissez pleins de revieww!


	12. Chapitre 11: Occasion ratée

Hey tout le monde!

Me voici avec le chapitre 11! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire!

Je suis désolé pour le retard, mais je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps durant la semaine pour écrire. Bref, l'important, c'est qu'il soit là, non? :D

Comme toujours, je remercie tous ceux qui laissent des reviews ou qui me mettent dans leurs Favoris/Alerte. Mais encore, je vous dis :

Merci d'être là, de lire ma fiction et de m'encourager!

Comme vous l'avez remarqué, j'ai dépassé les 100 reviews et j'en suis énormément heureuse! Merci à tous!

Le titre du chapitre n'a peut-être pas rapport, mais je n'ai pas mieux! Désolée!

Bon, j'arrête mon blabla et vous laisse lire!

N'oubliez pas de laisser un review!

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Occasion ratée  


* * *

**

**PDV de Bella:**

J'ai passé le reste de l'après-midi avec Démétri. On s'est bien amusé. Je viens de demander à Démétri de m'apprendre à jouer, mais il m'a répondu ceci : « Bella, je t'adore et je ferais tout pour toi, mais il se trouve que j'adore aussi mon violon et j'y tiens beaucoup. Je ne veux surtout pas qu'il lui arrive le même honneur qu'il est arrivé à ton poignet de porte. Peut-être dans quelque année…? »

Après ces paroles, j'ai fait semblant d'être offensée et je me suis jeté sur lui. Résultat : il est maintenant sur moi en train de me chatouiller et moi, en train de rire comme une malade!

**Ha, ha, ha! S'il teeee plait! Ha, ha, ha! Arrrrêteee!** le suppliais-je.

**C'est ce qui arrive quand tu oses me tenir tête! C'est beau, tu me fais pitié…**

J'essaye de me relever, mais il reste sur moi. Il me regarde intensément, et je fais de même. Après un moment, il me chuchote :

**Viens. J'ai un endroit à te montrer.**

Il m'entraine avec lui jusqu'à qu'on se retrouve à l'arrière du château, et là, je vis le plus beau jardin au monde. Il était immense, je ne voyais même pas sa fin. Il y avait des fleurs de toutes les sortes et de toutes les couleurs. Dans chaque carré de terre était plantée plusieurs fleurs de la même espèce. Décidément, c'est vraiment un château de rêve! Une idée me vient à l'esprit :

**Démétri? Essaie de m'attraper!**

Je commence à courir et je sens qu'il me suit. Mais, je sais que les nouveau-nés sont plus forts et plus rapides, donc je n'ai rien à craindre! À chaque essai qu'il fait, je lui échappe en riant. Soudain, je m'arrête. Je suis sur le bord d'une grande piscine et je n'ai pas envie de me mouiller. Mais le grand idiot de Démétri me pousse de derrière et on se retrouve tout les deux dans l'eau. Il met ses bras autour de ma taille en riant :

**Je t'ai attrapé!**

**Mais oui hein! Tu m'as aussi jeté dans l'eau!**

**Elle est bonne, non? Hum… Ça fait du bien…**

**Je le sais ! Mais dis-moi, qu'est-ce que je vais porter maintenant ? Je n'ai rien d'autre que les vêtements de Jane et je n'ai même pas d'argent pour m'en acheter d'autre !** plaidais-je.

**Bella, Bella, Bella ! Aro Volturi veut faire de toi sa fille, donc automatiquement, une des maîtres Volturi, et tu oses penser que tu n'as pas d'argent ?**

**Ben… on ne sait jamais…** dis-je, moins sûr de moi.

**Hello! Les Volturis roulent sur l'or ! On est les personnes les plus riches au monde ! Tu sais quoi ? Je me demande si le rocher que ta tête a cogné n'a pas eu des dommages sur ta santé mentale !**

**Ha, ha, ha. Très drôle**, répliquais-je, sarcastique.

**Ok, ok ! J'arrête et m'excuse de t'avoir jeté dans l'eau. Je voulais juste qu'on s'amuse un peu.**

Je me dégage de son étreinte et me dirige vers le bord. J'adore jouer avec Démétri ! Je sens deux bras m'entourer encore la taille. Il me murmure un petit Désolé à l'oreille qui m'aurait fait frissonner si j'étais humaine. Je me retourne et me retrouve nez à nez avec lui. Gênée de cette proximité, je saute sur lui et l'entraîne vers le fond de la piscine. Un sourire se forme sur ses lèvres et il essaie encore de m'attraper. Chose qu'il réussit quelques minutes plus tard. Il m'entraîne vers la surface et, une fois nos têtes sorties, on éclate d'un grand rire. Franchement, on aurait dit deux gamins !

Je vais m'assoir sur le bord. Démétri reste dans l'eau et me met en face de moi en me fixant intensément. Oh mon dieu! On y était vraiment? Il allait vraiment…? Il approche son visage du mien. Oui, il allait vraiment le faire. Son visage s'approche de plus n plus, tellement que nos nez se touchaient déjà. J'avance encore mon visage, nos bouches ne sont séparées que par un minable petit centimètre.

**BELLA!** cria Jane à ce moment.

Merde! Je savais que c'était trop beau pour être vrai. Je me sépare de Démétri et me lève pour faire face à ma chère amie Jane que j'adorais plus que tout au monde pour avoir gâcher LE moment. J'évite bien sûr de regarder le bel homme qui était dans l'eau en demandant à Jane :

**Jane! Que me vaut le plaisir de te voir?**

**SHOPPING!**

**Oh, non, non, non! On s'était entendu, il me semble.**

**Je le sais très bien**, commença-t-elle. **Mais il se trouve que j'ai parlé au grand maître Aro, et il m'a donné son accord en plus de ceci!**

Elle me montre une carte de crédit qu'elle avait sorti de sa poche. En sortant de l'eau, Démétri réplique :

**Mais, elle n'est pas habituée à la présence des humains!**

**Oui, oui, très bon point,** soulignais-je.

**Bien, mon cher frère, si tu pour vais ne pas mettre ton nez dans mes affaires. Cependant,** expliqua-t-elle, sans laisser à Démétri le temps de répliquer, **grand maitre Aro m'a ordonné de te faire boire beaucoup de sang, et si jamais tu serais tentée par un quelconque humain, eh bien! On va le piéger et tu vas te régaler!**

**Tu as pensé à tout, n'est-ce pas?** demandais-je.

**Exactement! Il. Te. Faut. Des. Vêtements,** répond-t-elle sur un ton sans répliques.

Résignée, je suis la suis à l'intérieur du château avec Démétri. On commence par passer à la cuisine où j'ai apaisé la brûlure dans ma gorge. Puis, elle m'a envoyé dans ma chambre pour que je me change pendant qu'elle rassemble les autres filles qui vont venir avec nous. Je m'habille rapidement et sors de ma chambre, en faisant attention cette fois. Un fois sortie, je vois deux jeunes femmes en compagnie de Jane. L'une avait la peau brune, très pâle, avec les cheveux lisses, d'un jais brillant. L'autre, quant à elle, était blonde et avait la peau blanche. Ces deux vampires étaient, bien entendu, d'une extrême beauté. La blonde se présente :

**Bonjour! Je suis Arielle et voici Sahithiya!**

**Enchantée, je suis…**

**Bella, on le sait,** me coupe Sahithiya, en me faisant un sourire crispé.

Oh non! Pitié! Ce n'est pas une sosie de Sarah, si? Saitia? Satiya? D'ailleurs, comment on prononce son nom? Oh! Seigneur, aidez-moi!

**Donc,** commence Jane, **vous faites connaissance et on papote jusqu'à 6h00 du matin, après, on va au centre commercial! Si une de vous traîne, Je. La. Tue. On a un horaire très strict. Bon! On va dans ma chambre?**

Wow! C'est vraiment quelqu'un cette fille. Elle change d'humeur à chaque deux secondes! En entrant dans sa chambre, je vois une décoration superbe, mais je ne suis pas très étonnée. Je m'attendais à ça, de toute façon! Les murs sont mauves, et tous les accessoires et les meubles s'accordent parfaitement avec la chambre. L'ambiance est chaleureuse et je me suis tout de suite sentie à l'aise. S'asseyant sur le sofa en cuir noir, on a beaucoup discuté et c'est ainsi que j'en ai appris plus sur chacune des filles.

Arielle, je l'ai tout de suite appréciée. Elle me ressemble, en quelque sorte. Quand on la voit, elle a l,air d'une personnes très sérieuse, mais au fond, c'est tout le contraire. Âgée d'à peu près 50 ans, elle a été transformée par Alec, avec qui elle est présentement en couple. Quand elle parle de lui, on sent l'amour dans ses yeux et sa voix, et ça me rappelle quand j'étais humaine. Je parlais d'Ed… je veux dire, de lui, de la même façon. Elle m'apprend que les Volturis avaient attendu qu'elle atteigne 16 ans pour la transformer et qu'elle pouvait prendre l'apparence de n'importe qui pendant le temps qu'elle voulait. À côté de ceci, je me demande ce que mon pouvoir peut bien faire!

Sahithiya, quant à elle, çà a été un peu difficile. Premièrement, son nom. Comment je pouvais savoir comment prononcer ce charabia? Alors je l'ai appelé Satia, et voici ce qu'elle m'a répondu, d'un ton très sec, en passant :

**Sa/i/ti/a! Non mais, sérieusement! Tu es sûr que ton ouïe s'est bien développée durant ta transformation?**

Très gentil, je dois l'avouer. Quand Jane m'a écrit sur un papier son nom, c'était encore pire. Je ne voulais pas faire de remarque déplacée (déjà qu'elle ne m'apprécie pas beaucoup, alors en rajouter!), mais tout ces H, I et Y donneraient un mal de tête à même un vampire! Je n'imagine même pas son nom de famille d'humaine…

Deuxièmement, son attitude. Avec elle, je passe pour la dernière des connes! Je fais de mon mieux pour ne pas m'emporter, mais quand même! Elle a été assez brève sur son passé, ne mentionnant qu'elle a été transformé durant une guerre il y a 20 ans, et qu'elle pouvait se rendre invisible.

Quand Jane nous annonce qu'il est temps de partir, je fais une petite pause à la chambre de Démétri, où je l'informe que j'allais partir. Alors, il s'approche de moi et m'embrasse le front en me murmurant un « Bonne chance ». En sortant de sa chambre, j'étais complètement sonnée.

Mais Jane ne me laisse pas temps, elle m'entraine vers le sous-sol, où je découvre un espèce de stationnement rempli de voitures neuves. On en prend une noire. Jane est au volant et se dirige vers la route. Après quelques minutes de vitesse folle, je remarque un centre commercial et j'en fait pars à Jane. Mais celle-ci me répond :

**Mais, tu es folle! Il est beaucoup trop petit!**

Le « beaucoup trop petit » centre commercial avait 4 étages! Je m'abstiens de répliquer, sachant que ça ne servait à rien. Cinq minutes plus tard, elle stationne devant un immense centre commercial avec au moins 8 étages. Et c'est là que commence mon enfer personnel…

**

* * *

Réponses pour les non-inscrits :**

**Noleme:** Merci pour ton review! Pour Bella et Démétri, j'ai l'impression que tu as raison! :P

**Anonyme:** Merci pour tes compliments, ils me vont droit au cœur!

**Angelheart:** Merci pour ton review! Et c'est drôle, je me demande vraiment pourquoi tu adore autant Julien! Tu me donnes des détails? :P

**CEEEEELIIIIAA:** Merci! Love you too!

**Ichigo:** Merci pour ton review! Je suis contente que tu aimes ma fiction! Pour ce qui est de Jacob ou les Cullen, ça va arriver, mais plus tard dans l'histoire!

**Mathy**: Merci pour ton review, contente que tu aimes! Sois rassurée, je ne laisserais pas tomber cette fiction!

_**Maintenant que j'ai fait le tour, qu'est-ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre? Reviews, reviews!**_


	13. Chapitre 12: Shopping

**Bonjour tout le monde!**

Premièrement, je suis extrêmement désolée pour cet énorme retard, mais je suis passée par toutes les situations. J'étais tombée malade et quand j'allais un peu mieux, j'ai commencé à écrire et j'ai fini ce chapitre.

Sauf que mon ordi a attrapé un virus et j'ai perdu TOUS mes données! J'ai du recommencé ce chapitre, donc ça a été vraiment long. Bref, maintenant, l'important c'est qu'il soit là, non?

Merci à tous ceux qui ont les laisser des reviews! J'ai cru comprendre que tout le monde était assez frustré, je vous comprends un peu. Mais bon, plus on attend, mieux c'est, n'est-ce pas?

Bon, bon, je vous promets que je ne vais pas trop tarder, peut-être dans le prochain chapitre ou dans celui d'après.

Ah oui, pour ce qui est des chapitres, puisque l'école est commencée, j'ai moins de temps pour écrire. Donc, je dirais que je posterais à chaque deux semaines.

Je vous laisse lire et j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire! N'oubliez pas, reviews, reviews!

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Shopping

* * *

**

**PDV de Démétri :**

Je la déteste! Je la hais! Je la méprise! Je la maudis! N'importe quel autre verbe que vous trouvez qui signifie que je lui voue une haine sans nom. Sérieusement!

Quoique, ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment de la part de ma chère sœur; toujours là au mauvais moment! Elle aurait pu attendre juste deux minutes de plus. Deux misérables petites minutes! J'ai fait semblant que ça ne faisait rien, mais à l'intérieur, je bouillonnais.

Maintenant, c'est officiel, j'aimais vraiment Bella. Ce n'est pas une amourette de passage, mais vraiment l'Amour, avec un grand A. Je sais qu'elle vit avec une grande blessure, mais je suis persuadé que je réussirais à l'apaiser. Je sais qu'elle éprouve de profonds sentiments à mon égard. Pendant que je jouais au violon, elle m'observait avec ce regard qui ne trompait pas, le même que celui de Jane à Félix.

Plongé dans mes pensés, je n'entendis pas les coups à ma porte, jusqu'à que je vois le plus grand con de la terre entrer dans ma chambre. Je m'écris :

**Mais, qu'est-ce que qui te prend? Sors de là!**

**Calme-toi! Je ne suis là que pour te dire que grand maître Aro t'attend dans la grande salle.**

**Ok! Maintenant, dégage!**

Il ne faut pas se méprendre, normalement, je suis très gentil. Sauf avec les personnes qui ne méritent pas ma gentillesse, Julien le premier.

Une fois dans la grande salle, je remarque qu'il n'y avait que grand maître Aro et sa femme, chose étrange vu que quand un vampire est convoqué ici, c'est souvent avec les trois maîtres. J'attends qu'un d'eux prenne la parole, chose que Kathy fait très vite :

**Bonjour Démétri! Contente que tu aies fait vite, c'est assez important ce que nous avons à te dire.**

**En fait, c'est à propos de Bella,** commence Aro. **Nous savons que vous êtes très proches tout les deux et qu'elle s'est confiée à toi. Tu dois donc savoir ce qu'il lui est arrivé avec le clan des Cullen.**

**J'ai appris qu'il y a ou aura beaucoup plus que de l'amitié entre vous. Nous aimerions t'avertir d'y aller doucement avec elle. Je sais qu'elle te l'a déjà dit, mais je préfère t'avertir; nous la considérons réellement comme notre fille, quelle que soit sa décision. Tu es une bonne personne pour elle, mais vas-y mollo et fait attention.**

**Bien sûr! Je ne lui ferais jamais de mal. En fait,** hésitais-je… **Je… Non, laissez faire. Je vais faire attention à elle, vous avez ma parole.**

**Très bien Démétri,** dit Aro avec un sourire. **Autre chose aussi. Fait savoir à toutes les personnes de ton groupe d'aller à la salle d'entrainement quand les filles seront rentrées. Il faut que Bella pratique encore son pouvoir.**

**Très bien. Au revoir.**

Eh bien! Je connais Aro depuis au moins un siècle, mais je n'aurais jamais pensé que j'aurais ce genre de conversation avec lui. Aro et Kathy changent, en bien, je dois l'avouer. Tout cela grâce à Bella. C'est en pensant à elle que je vais avertir les autres…

**PDV de Bella :**

Elles. Sont. Complètement. Folles.

Les filles veulent faire _tous_ les magasins de _tous_ les étages _aujourd'hui_! Ne me dites pas que ce n'est pas de la pure folie, ça! Je ne pris même pas la peine de riposter, car je savais qu'il n'y aurait aucun changement, à part peut-être aller dans un plus grand centre commercial pour empirer ma situation. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai une grande impression que Jane serait capable de faire ça!

Donc, on commence par le premier étage et on progresse jusqu'en haut. Puisque je n'ai absolument aucun vêtement, Jane a décidé de me revêtir complètement. Elle en a profité pour me dire que c'était l'occasion rêvée pour laisser mon style de ma vie d'humaine et opter pour un autre beaucoup plus féminin. Bien entendu, je me suis opposée à ça, mais Arielle m'a dit que ça ne servait à rien puisque Jane avait fait la même chose avec elle.

Mon contact avec les humains n'avait causé aucun dégât, contrairement à ce que je pensais. En sentant leur odeur, ma gorge m'avait brûlé, mais quand Arielle m'a proposé qu'on en coince un pour en faire ma proie, j'ai immédiatement refoulé mon envie. Bien que je boive du sang humain, je ne m'imagine pas capable de les tuer pour me nourrir.

Les filles ont joué à la poupée avec moi; elles me faisaient essayé pleins de vêtements que je n'aurais jamais porté avant. À chaque magasin, il fallait absolument acheter des vêtements, d'après Sahithiya. D'après ce que j'ai remarqué, elles venaient souvent faire ce qu'elles font aujourd'hui puisque les caissières et les patrons des magasins les connaissaient. Cependant, les filles ne leur témoignaient pas autant de sympathie que moi. Sahithiya m'a informé sur ce fait :

**Nous sommes avant tout des Volturis, et les Volturis ne montrent pas leurs émotions en public. On le sait tous que tu es gentille et que tout le monde t'aime, mais devant les personnes qui ne font pas partie de notre clan, tu ne dois pas laisser place aux bonnes intentions et être sèche en tout temps. **

Exactement comme toi, mais je me suis retenue. Au troisième magasin, Jane m'envoie dans la cabine d'essayage avec une minijupe et un débardeur _très_ décolleté.

**Jane,** commençais-je doucement, **quoique tu dises, je ne porterais jamais ces trucs. **

**Mais ma chérie,** réplique-t-elle en reprenant mon expression, **je vais te relooker complètement, quoique tu dises. Maintenant, file te changer si tu ne veux pas que je me fâche!**

**Mais tu es malade! Ces trucs ne couvrent presque rien. Je ne vais quand même pas me promener à moitié nue dans le château!**

**Bella, Bella, Bella!** soupire-t-elle. **Tu es un cas désespéré. Tu ne vas pas te promener à moitié nue, tu vas le faire avec un style plus féminin! Et tu vas voir, si tu as déjà Julien et Démétri dans les poches, les autres ne vont pas tarder à les rejoindre!**

**Mais ça ne me tente pas, moi!** plaidais-je.

**Bon,** dit-elle avec un pointe de colère dans la voix, **arrêtes de répliquer, parce que ça ne te mène à rien! Je te promets que tu vas me remercier un jour, tu as l'éternité pour ça, de toute façon.**

Ce n'est pas juste! Je rentre dans la cabine et commence à me changer. C'est bizarre, mais quand Jane la diablesse a parlé de Julien et Démétri, le visage de Sahithiya s'est fermé encore plus et elle m'a regardé avec une telle haine.

En fait, le résultat n'est pas si terrible; je suis assez correcte avec ces vêtements, même si je ne sens un peu dénudée. Quand Arielle et Jane me voient, elles s'exclament en une seule voix :

**Mais, tu es magnifique!**

**Les filles, il ne faut pas exagérer non plus.**

**Mais on n'exagère pas Bella,** réplique Arielle, **tu es très belle.** **N'est-ce pas Sahithiya?**

**Hum… oui, tu es assez belle,** dit-elle à contrecœur, ça se voyait.

Eh bien, venant de sa part, ça m'a l'air assez sincère. Comme si son masque est retombé pendant quelques secondes. Il faut vraiment que je sache qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive. Jane va payer les vêtements et on va dans l'autre magasin. La journée n'est passée à peu près de la même manière : les filles qui me choisissent des vêtements et qui m'obligent à les prendre.

Mais je dois avouer que ce qu'elle m'emmène me va assez bien. Déjà que je me trouvais jolie en vampire, avec ces vêtements, c'était encore mieux. Et j'aime bien cette sortie avec les filles. On s'amusait et je commence à prendre goût au shopping. Mais ça, je ne l'avouerais jamais à Jane.

Ça n'empêche pas qu'à la fin de la journée, je ne pouvais plus entrer dans aucun autre magasin tellement que j'en avais marre. C'est énervant à la fin d'essayer au moins dix tenues par magasin et de prendre la moitié d'eux! On a tous plus de dix sacs par main, et le trois quart m'appartenait. Pas que c'était lourd, mais c'est assez gênant d'être coincé avec.

Il nous reste maintenant plus qu'un seul magasin et on aura fait _TOUS les magasins de vêtements du centre commercial_! C'est intense! En m'apercevant que c'est un magasin de lingerie, je m'arrête tout de suite. Pas question que je rentre là dedans. Je commence :

**Bon, allez chercher ce dont vous avez besoins, moi je vais heu… aller à la librairie, oui c'est ça, la librairie!**

**Ha, ha, ha! Tu penses vraiment que tu vas te défiler comme ça Bella? On ne peut rien contre la grande Jane! Et si y vas, c'est pourquoi?**

**Ben… pour acheter des livres!**

**Il faut **_**vraiment **_**que je te donne des cours pour mentir, mais avant, viens avec moi,** dit-elle en m'entraînant avec elle. **Pourquoi diable veux-tu acheter des livres, si on a la plus grande bibliothèque au château?**

**Ah… Je… Tu sais…** bafouillais-je en pensant bien à quel mensonge je vais bien pouvoir inventer. **En fait, ce n'est pas pour acheter des livres, mais pour acheter un cadeau à Démétri, tu sais, pour le remercier. Il a tant fait pour moi.**

**Ah, ah, ah! Ça devient intéressant. C'est juste pour le remercier ou pour attirer son attention?**

**Bella et Démétri?** questionne Sahithiya. **Vraiment? Quoique, ça ne m'étonne pas. Ça se voit au milieu de la figure que vous êtes fous l'un de l'autre!**

**Je… Ce n'est pas vrai… C'est juste un ami!**

**Juste un ami, hein?** réplique Jane. **Pourtant, quand je vous ais surpris, ce n'était pas très ami ce que vous vous apprêtiez à faire. **

**Raconte!** s'exclame Arielle.

**Ok, ok!** je m'écrie avant que Jane ne commence à raconter quoique se soit. **C'est vrai qu'il me plait un peu beaucoup. Vous êtes contentes?**

**Oui! Ma meilleure amie avec mon frère, que rêver de mieux? Tu verras, c'est un très grand romantique, il va te rendre heureuse! Tu es sûre qu'il ne te plaît pas beaucoup beaucoup?**

**Du calme! Je n'ai pas dit qu'on est ensemble, juste qu'il me plait… assez. **

**Ma chérie,** commence Arielle, **tu vas voir. On va monter un plan, et dans une semaine, il va te tomber dans les bras. Bon, on te laisse! Attends-nous là-bas, on te rejoindra quand on aura finit.**

Avant de partir, Jane me chuchote : « **un cd de musique classique suffira** ». C'est à peu près à cela que j'ai pensé aussi. Une fois avoir choisi trois cd, je me dirige vers les cartes et j'en choisi un avec un chat qui dit merci. Après avoir payé, j'écris un petit message dans la carte et attends les filles. C'est vrai qu'il me plaît Démétri. Non seulement il est d'une beauté à couper le souffle, mais j'aimais beaucoup sa personnalité. Peut-être que c'est avec lui que je pourrais avancer et oublier l'autre.

Le chemin du retour se fait dans une bonne ambiance. Sahithiya e laissé tomber son masque et on a bien rigolé ensemble. C'est drôle, depuis qu'elle a su que je m'intéressais beaucoup à Démétri, on est mieux.

Une fois rendues au château, chacune de nous est allée ranger ce qu'elle avait acheté dans son dressing. Malgré mes nombreux achats, j'ai été très rapide. Après avoir enfilé un t-shirt et un jogging, je me téléporte dans la salle d'entrainement où Jane m'avait donné rendez-vous. Je fus surprise de constater qu'il y avait plusieurs personnes, dont Jane, Arielle, Sarah, Julien, Démétri, Félix, un autre vampire que je ne connaissais pas, Aro, Caïus et Marcus. Aro prend la parole : -

**Bonjour Bella! Nous avons réfléchi, et je pense savoir comment tu pourras te téléporter avec un groupe de personnes. En fait, c'est très simple. Il te suffit juste d'imaginer toutes ces personnes avec toi dans un endroit.**

**Hum. Oui, et je dois les téléporter tous?**

**Oui,** m'explique Caïus, **puisque c'est ton groupe. Ici, on fonctionne par groupe. Dans chque étage, il y a 8 personnes. Donc, durant les missions, on envoit nos troupes par étages. Tu****comprends****? Bon, ****commençons****!**

Il n'y pas eu beaucoup de bavardage et je me suis tout de suite mis à l'œuvre. Au premier essai, j'ai juste réussi à téléporter Démétri avec moi. Mais petit à petit, avec beaucoup de concentration, tout le groupe allait d'un côté à l'autre de la salle dans l'espace d'une fraction de secondes. Aro était très fier de moi, je le voyais. J'ai même remarqué qu'il me traitait avec douceur, qu'il ne me donnait jamais d'ordres et m'encourageait beaucoup. Peut-être que c'est un signe pour que j'accepte sa proposition, car jusqu'à maintenant, il ne m'a fait aucun coup bas.

Je viens d'arriver dans ma chambre et toutes les personnes de mon étage y étaient. Je dois avouer que c'est assez facile. Je nous téléporte dans le jardin, et reviens enfin dans la salle d'entrainement. Caïus prend la parole :

**Bravo Bella! Je dois t'avouer que tu m'as agréablement surpris. Tu apprends très vite et nous sommes fiers de toi. Tu…**

Soudain, une forte alarme de feu résonne dans toute la pièce, et peut-être même dans tout le château. Caïus arrête de parler et son visage se fige, comme tous les autres d'ailleurs.

**Hum… il y a le feu?** demandais-je à Aro.

**Non, Bella. Le château est attaqué.**

* * *

_**Mes réponses aux-non-inscrits :**_

**Noleme :** J'avoue que j'ai été un peu trop sadique sur ce coup, j'en suis désolée :P! Mais l'étape cruciale va bientôt être franchie. Merci pour ton review et j'espère que tu as aussi aimé ce chapitre !

**Angelheart:** Merci pour ton review!

**Anonyme :** Merci! Je suis vraiment que tu aimes autant ma fiction et je suis désolé du grand retard! J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire!

**Meg :** Merci pour ton review! Les Cullen vont réapparaître, sauf que ça ne sera pas de la façon dont vous pensez tous.

**CEELLLIIIAAAAA :** Lol! Désolée, j'ai déjà mis assez de nouveaux personnages. Peut-être plus tard!

Alors, à votre avis, qui ose s'en prendre aux Volturis? Je vais écrire la suite en prenant compte de vos avis!

Donc, REVIEWS! :D


	14. Ce n'est pas un chapitre, désolée!

Bonjour tout le monde!

Et non, ce n'est pas un chapitre, je sais que j'en déçoit beaucoup mais j'ai un message important à faire.

Beaucoup de personnes ont remarqué que je ne poste plus depuis longtemps (septembre). En fait, la rentrée scolaire a été très grosse. Dès le début, ils nous bombardaient de projet et je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire.

JE N'ABANDONNE PAS CETTE FICTION!

Bien entendu, il me sera impossible de poster à chaque semaine. Je dirais je ça serai à chaque mois. Je vais écrire plus dans les chapitres, et j'espère que je réussirais à écrire et faire mes travaux.

Le prochain chapitre sera pour bientôt, je vous le promets. Bref, merci à tous, pour votre patience, pour m'encourager dans cette histoire et pour avoir laisser des reviews. J'espère que je serais à la hauteur de vos attentes.

Encore désolée et on se verra au prochain chapitre!

Selma!


	15. Chapitre 13: Rapprochements

Non, non! Vous ne rêvez pas! C'est bien moi qui vous reviens avec un nouveau chapitre!

Je suis tellement désolée, incroyablement et profondément. J'ai été tellement débordé avec la rentrée scolaire que je ne savais plus où me mettre la tête. Je n'écrivais que très rarement, avec tous les travaux qu'on avait.

Un gros, non **énorme** MERCI à tous ceux qi m'ont encouragés pendant ces derniers mois. Je suis tellement touchée, et j'ai essayé de faire de mon mieux pour écrire le plus possible dans ce chapitre, en faisant avancer les choses. Bref, vous constaterez de vous-même. J'arrête mon bla bla et vous laisse lire!

Merci encore et bonne lecture!

* * *

_Fin du chapitre 12 :_

_Soudain, une forte alarme de feu résonne dans toute la pièce, et peut-être même dans tout le château. Caïus arrête de parler et son visage se fige, comme tous les autres d'ailleurs._

_**Hum… il y a le feu?**__ demandais-je à Aro._

_**Non, Bella. Le château est attaqué.

* * *

**_

**Chapitre 13 : Rapprochements

* * *

**

**PDV de Bella:**

Il me semble que quand on apprend qu'on est attaqué… je ne sais pas, moi! On réagit, on s'agite, quoi! En tout cas, au moins une once de panique, non? En bien, non.

Aro, impassible, me demande de téléporter mon groupe dans la grande salle avant de s'éclipser avec Caïus, Marcus et Kathy. Je fais ce qu'il m'a dit et, une fois dans l'endroit indiqué, je constate avec étonnement qu'il y a beaucoup de vampires présents, et qu'il en avait encore qui rentaient par la porte. C'est à ce moment là que les maîtres rentrent et vont s'installer sur leurs trônes. Kathy, quant à elle, se place derrière Aro. Quand celui-ci prend la parole, les autres vampires cessent de me dévisager et se taisent pour l'écouter :

**Je ne pense pas que je vais en étonner beaucoup si je dis que nous sommes attaqués. Nos boucliers nous ont informés que ce n'était qu'une grande quantité de feu. Kathy affirme que nos ennemis sont au Canada. Bella** (tous les regards se tournent vers moi), **tu te débrouilles très bien avec ton pouvoir. Tu vas emmener ton groupe à Québec. Vous allez les espionner en attendant que le groupe de Sahithiya vous rejoigne par avion. Je veux que vous vous débarrassiez des chefs et des vampires de ce clan que vous jugez dangereux ou nuisibles. Ne rapportez personne, nos troupes sont complètes et parfaites!**

Il dit cette dernière phrase en m'adressant un sourire. Quand il eut fini, tous les vampires sortent de la pièce. Enfin, tous sauf moi et Démétri. Après un moment de silence, je dis :

**Hum… Je ne suis jamais allée au Québec. Comment je vais faire pour nous y emmener?**

**Aro pense qu'en te montrant des photos, tu pourras te diriger. Si jamais ça ne marche pas, on prendra l'avion. Bon, on va aller dans ma chambre… tu m'emmènes?** me propose-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Et c'est ce que je fis. Pendant qu'il était occupé à chercher des photos, moi, assise sur son sofa, le regarde, rêveuse. Quand je pense à ce qu'il a failli arriver dans la piscine! Ce n'est pas juste! Maintenant, je ne pense pas qu'il y aura vraiment d'autres occasions. C'est frustrant, à la fin!

**BELLA!** crie Démétri.

**Je ne suis pas sourde, tu sais? Pas besoin de hurler!**

**Bah non! À part que c'est la troisième fois que je t'appelle, tu n'es surtout pas sourde! Je sais que je suis trop beau, qu'on ne peut pas me résister, mais calme tes hormones un peu!** dit-il en me tirant la langue.

Oups! N'ayant rien à dire pour ma défense, je me lève en boudant et m'installe sur ses genoux. Il met ses mains sur mon ventre et sa tête sur mon épaule.

**Bon, ils sont où, qu'on en finisse?**

**Bella?** murmure-t-il près un long silence, le nez dans mes cheveux.

**Hum?**

**Tu sens bon.**

Je n'ai peut-être pas rougi, mais mon dieu que j'étais gênée! J'avais aussi beaucoup trop chaud pour mon propre bien. Au fond, il avait peut-être raison pour ce qui est de mes hormones… Il continue à humer mes cheveux, et ce geste fit revenir de douloureux souvenirs. Ce n'est pas ça ce que l'autre me faisait, avant ce me laisser seule? Toutes ces promesses, ces paroles en l'air! Démétri dû remarquer je n'étais plus avec lui, car il se mit à me serrer plus fort. C'est fou comment ce simple geste pouvait avoir tant d'effets sur moi! Il active un diaporama. Dans celui-ci, il y a beaucoup de photos du même endroit, et j'en déduis que c'est là où je devais emmener mon groupe.

Après un moment, Démétri va sous la douche en prenant comme prétexte que je devais me concentrer. J'en profite pour faire un tour dans la cuisine et dans ma chambre, puisque j'ai déjà tout mémorisé. Étant seule dans la cuisine, je me dépêche d'apaiser ma soif avec trois verres de sang. Je me sens mal… c'est quand même su sang d'humain, mon état il n'y a même pas quelques jours! Peut-être que je dois de venir « végétarienne », comme Emmett le disait si bien… Je me secoue la tête en sortant de la pièce. Je dois arrêter de toujours penser à eux si je veux les oublier!

Dans ma chambre, je trouve sur mon lit un petit message, de Jane sûrement (vu son odeur dans la pièce) sur des vêtements noirs.

_Bella, _

_Désolé d'être entrée dans ta chambre sans ta permission, mais si je ne l'aurais pas fait, tu ne saurais quoi porter, et ÇA, je ne l'accepterais jamais. Bref, les Volturis ont des habitudes vestimentaires qu'il faut respecter. Donc, puisque tu pars en mission, tu dois porter l'uniforme prévu à cette occasion._

_Je suis sûre qu'il t'ira à merveille (avec les bottes noires qu'on a acheté aujourd'hui) et que tu vas rendre mon frère encore plus digue de toi qu'il ne l'est déjà._

_Bisous et à tantôt!_

_Ta chère Jane!_

Les dits vêtements étaient en fait une sorte de justaucorps noir avec une grande cape noire. Je vais donc prendre une douche assez rapide pour être prête a temps.

Une fois habillée (et je dois avouer que le résultat n'est pas trop pire), je vais dans la chambre de Démétri, en ne touchant que très légèrement la poignée pour la tourner très doucement. Je ne voudrais quand même pas provoquer un autre dégât!

Ce dernier était prêt et était à en tomber. Son uniforme lui donnait un côté sombre qui me fait craquer! Il s'approche de moi doucement et me prends dans ses bras. Il dépose ses lèvres sur mon cou et m'embrasse longuement. Je me fige, savourant ce moment unique. Il me murmure à l'oreille : « Tu es vraiment… belle…Bella… Je…».

**Tout le monde est prêt!** s'exclame Jane en rentrant dans la chambre.

Je me dégage des bras de Démétri et essaie de masquer ma gêne.

**Mon dieu Jane!** grogne son frère. **On ne t'a jamais appris de cogner avant de rentrer? Tu n'es pas chez toi ici!**

**Pardon? Ce n'est pas toi qui me disais que je pouvais faire comme chez moi il n'y a même pas plus que 10 ans?**

**Ça, c'était avant que…** commence-t-il, avant de s'arrêter.

**Bref, on va y aller. Bella, j'espère que tu as au moins pris le temps de savoir où nous emmener au lieu de faire des cochonneries avec mon frère!**

**Mais…**

**Ah! Je vous aime trop! On s'en va!**

On sort de la chambre, moi en me demandant pourquoi elle devait toujours arriver au mauvais moment. Ce n'est sûrement pas par coup de chance qu'elle interrompt à chaque fois un éventuel moment romantique avec l'homme de ma vie. L'homme de ma vie? Je m'égare intensément. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je pense à Démétri en tant qu'homme de ma vie. Alors, je suis vraiment amoureuse? Pourtant, je sais que j'aime encore l'autre… Oh! Que des questions sans réponses.

Dans le couloir, tout l'étage est réuni. J'ai donc pu constater à quel point Alec et Arielle pouvaient être mignons ensemble. Bref, sans un mot, je me place en avant d'eux en compagnie de Démétri et me concentre. Une seconde plus tard, nous étions tous apparus à l'arrière d'une église.

**Alors là, bravo Bella!** s'exclame Félix.

**C'est vraiment super, je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire!** rajoute Arielle.

**Oui, mais on s'entend que c'est Bella aussi!** dis Jane.

**Merci, mais vous allez finir par me faire rougir!** plaisantais-je, ce qui les fait éclater de rire.

**Au cas où vous l'aurez oublié, on est en mission, et on aimerait bien en finir au lieu de vous regarder japper,** nous fait remarquer Sarah, avec son habituel ton froid.

**Si tu t'attends à ce qu'on s'excuse, tu attendras longtemps**, réplique Jane.

**Bon, ok les filles, on arrête ça,** ordonne Démétri.

**Donc,** commence Alec, maintenant qu'on est sur place, **il faut les repérer et les espionner en attendant. Puisque Sahithiya n'est pas là, on peut oublier** **l'invisibilité. Donc, des suggestions?**

**Je peux toujours prendre l'apparence d'un humain et aller explorer les environs, pendant que vous serez dans la forêt,** propose Arielle. **On attendra que la nuit soit tombée pour se montrer en groupe.**

**Très bonne idée, **commente Démétri. **C'est ce qu'on fera!**

Sarah part donc dans la forêt avec une vitesse vampirique, très vite suivie par Jane, Félix et Julien. Arielle se jette dans les bras d'Alec, et je détourne la tête quand ils commencent à s'embrasser. Pourquoi Jane n'intervient-elle pas maintenant, elle qui désormais manie cet art? Alec murmure un « Attention à toi » aux oreilles de son amoureuse, et la lâche enfin, en prenant avec lui sa cape.

Il se dirige vers moi et Démétri, et nous regardâmes ensemble Arielle se changer en une banale humaine. Elle a sûrement déjà pris cette apparence, puisque les vêtements qu'elle portait au-dessous de sa cape, et qui étaient trop grands pour elle tantôt, lui vont parfaitement bien. C'est fou comment ça fait bizarre de la voir changer…

**Bon, eh bien, les amis! Je dois vous laisser maintenant! On se voit plus tard!**

Nous allons donc dans la forêt, où les autres nous attendaient. Jane et Félix étaient enlacés et se bécotaient appuyés sur un arbre. Julien et Sarah étaient aux aguets d'un quelconque bruit suspect, juste à côté de l'arbre en question. Nous les rejoignons, et je demande :

**Donc, on va faire quoi maintenant? Il faudrait au moins avoir un plan, non?**

**Wow Einstein,** s'exclame Sarah, le sarcasme dans la voix, **personne n'y a pensé, tu es la meilleure!**

**Sarah,** grogne Alec, **gardes tes remarques pour ceux qui veulent les entendre, et personne ici ne veut perdre son temps pour toi! Pour en revenir à toi Bella, il nous faut en effet un plan, donc des suggestions?**

**J'y ai pensé,** commence Démétri. **Mais je pense qu'on va encore compter sur notre cher effet surprise. De toute façon, on n'a pas le choix. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si c'était difficile, c'est sûrement des débutants, car personne, de tous les vampires du monde, n'est assez fou pour penser à attaquer les Volturis!**

**Il faut chasser aussi…**dit Jane. **Je ne sais pas vous, mais moi j'a un peu soif! Peut-être qu'on pourra trouver des randonneurs…**

**Moi aussi!** s'exclament en même temps Félix, Alec, Julien et Sarah.

**Donc, on n'a qu'à y aller ensemble,** conclut Alec. **On sera de retour dans une heure ou deux. Vous ne venez pas?**

**J'ai pris mes précautions avant de venir**, dis-je en regardant Démétri.

**On vous attendra alors ici. Je suis correct. **

**À tantôt alors!** s'exclame Jane avec un clin d'œil.

Ils disparaissent très vite, et je me retrouve seule avec Démétri. Chose qui ne me dérange absolument pas. Il s'assoit au pied de l'arbre, ouvre ses bras et me dis :

**Viens ici, ma belle!**

Je lui souris en m'asseyant et me blottissant dans ses bras. Il pose sa tête sur la mienne, qui est sur son imposante épaule. Je suis tellement bien!

Après longtemps, il relève sa tête et me regarde droit dans les yeux. Les siens sont d'un inhabituel rouge très foncé, où je peux lire tant de confusion et de douceur. Il est tellement beau! Du coup, je devine qu'est-ce que qu'il veut me dire. Suis-je prête à entendre ces paroles? Il commence à parler, lentement et doucement, comme s'il cherchait des mots en même temps :

**Bella… Je… Il faut que je te parle… Écoute, depuis que tu es arrivée au château, je ressens des choses incroyables! Je suis vraiment troublé, puisque c'est tellement nouveau pour moi. Sauf que je ne suis pas aveugle. Je sais qu'il se passe quelque chose entre nous. Je sais aussi que tu souffres d'une grosse blessure au cœur et que tu sors d'une relation douloureuse. Mais j'aimerais vraiment que le « toi et moi » devienne un nous. Tu peux me faire confiance, je ne te ferais jamais de mal, je ne suis pas l'autre. Bella… s'il te plaît, accepte! Je suis sûr que tout ira bien entre nous, et c'est la meilleure façon pour toi d'avancer!**

En disant ces derniers mots, il rapproche son visage su mien, jusqu'à ce que nos nez se touchent. Ce baiser, qu'il aura lieu, sera ma véritable décision. Est-ce que je peux ou veux l'oublier, avancer sans regarder en arrière, commencer une vraie nouvelle vie? Je rapproche encore plus ma bouche de la sienne. « Oui, c'est pour cela que je suis là » pensais-je en joignant nos lèvres.

Ce moment restera à jamais gravé dans ma mémoire et mon cœur, et Démétri aussi…

* * *

_**Mes réponses aux non-inscrits :**_

**Anonyme :** Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews, ils font toujours chauds au cœur! J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop pour mon retard et que tu as tout autant aimé ce chapitre!

**Noleme :** Merci pour ton review! J'espère que le baiser était à la hauteur de tes attentes! Si ce n'est pas le cas, il faut en vouloir à ma non-expérience! :P Désolée pour le retard!

**Meg :** Pour les Cullen, ce n'est pas exactement ça, il est encore trop tôt pour les faire rentrer! Merci pour ton review et j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre!

**Oti :** Maintenant, j'ai posté, et désolée pour le gros retard! J'espère que tu as aimé!

**Anais :** Contente que tu aimes ma fic et merci pour ton review! J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre!

**trekker21 :** hum… pas exactement! J'espère que tu as aimer ce chapitre!

* * *

Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? J'espère que ce chapitre a été à la hauteur de vos attentes! Le prochain sera surement pour la fin décembre, puisque j'aurais les vacances de Noel pour m'avancer! Merci tout le monde!


	16. Chapitre 14: Dans la forêt

Bonjour tout le monde!

Bon, après cet immense retard, me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre!

Je suis énormément désolée, je n'ai simplement pas le temps! J'écris très peu à chaque jour, et même des fois, je n'écris pas. Je profite donc de mes jours de congé où de n'ai pas de devoirs pour m'avancer dans les chapitres.

Merci à tout le monde pour m'encourager et lire encore ma fiction, malgré mes retards très distingués

Je ne sais pas quand je posterai le prochain chapitre, peut-être dans 1 moins… Vraiment désolée pour cet inconvénient.

Sur ce, Bonne Lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 14: Dans la forêt**

* * *

**PDV de Démétri:**

Elle est dans mes bras, et quand nos regards se sont croisés, je sus que c'était le moment. C'est avec confusion et douceur que je commence à parler, sans savoir réellement ce que j'allais dire :

**- Bella… Je… Il faut que je te parle… Écoute, depuis que tu es arrivée au château, je ressens des choses incroyables! Je suis vraiment troublé, puisque c'est tellement nouveau pour moi. Sauf que je ne suis pas aveugle. Je sais qu'il se passe quelque chose entre nous. Je sais aussi que tu souffres d'une grosse blessure au cœur et que tu sors d'une relation douloureuse. Mais j'aimerais vraiment que le « toi et moi » devienne un nous. Tu peux me faire confiance, je ne te ferais jamais de mal, je ne suis pas l'autre. Bella… s'il te plaît, accepte! Je suis sûr que tout ira bien entre nous, et c'est la meilleure façon pour toi d'avancer!**

Je retiens mon souffle, bien que ça n'ait aucune répercussion sur moi. J'approche mes lèvres des siennes, et j'attends sa réaction. Elle les joint finalement, et je sentis comme si un million de petits papillons s'envolaient dans mon ventre… que du bonheur, quoi!

Nous y étions enfin. Après tout ce temps d'attente, je suis enfin satisfait. Même si c'est un baiser hésitant et assez gêné, ça m'empêche qu'il ait lieu!

J'ai fait une belle déclaration. En fait, je n'y étais pas préparé du tout. Mais j'ai laissé mon cœur guider, et je dois avouer qu'il m'a mené vers le bon chemin. Je ne sais même pas ce que je veux vraiment. Suis-je prêt à une relation de couple? _Bien sur, gros idiot! Tu attends ce moment depuis que tu es avec les Volturis_, répond ma conscience. Mais bon ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de penser à ça. Je détache mes lèvres des siennes, et après quelque secondes, c'en est parti pour un deuxième. Nos lèvres bougeaient à l'unisson, de même pour nos cœurs morts, que je sentais revivre grâce à ce moment de pure tendresse et amour.

Et maintenant…? Je sais qu'on ne pourra pas être un couple, sa blessure est encore beaucoup trop récente. J'aimerais tellement savoir ce qu'elle en pense…Je prends la parole, hésitant:

**- Dis, Bella… On est quoi, maintenant? Je veux dire… après ce qu'il vient de se passer…**

**- Hum… en fais Démétri, tu connais mon histoire, je te mentirais si je disais que je suis prête à une relation. Je suis attirée par toi, mais je ne peux me permettre quoique ce soit en ce moment. Pas directement après ce qu'il m'est arrivé…S'il te plaît, si tu me donnais un peu de temps, je…**

**- Ce n'est pas grave Belle**, me coupe-t-il, je te comprends. **On ira à ton rythme, ma belle, et je ne veux pas te forcer à rien.**

Elle ne me répondit pas, mais elle se blottit encore plus dans mes bras et ses lèvres se posèrent sur mon cou. Et nous restâmes comme ça pendant longtemps, elle dans mes bras, m'embrassant le cou plusieurs fois et moi, humant et embrassant ses cheveux.

Plus tard, en sentant les autres arriver, je me dégage de ses bras, ne voulant pas aller à l'encontre de ses désirs. J'espère qu'ils ne poseront pas de questions sur ce que l'on a fait… Mais bon, avec Jane comme sœur, il ne faut pas trop rêver! Elle demande malicieusement :

**- Alors les amis, qu'avez-vous fait pendant tout ce temps?**

**- On a seulement discuté**, répondis-je en la fusillant du regard.

**- Ah… vraiment? Et de quoi au juste?**

Oh mon dieu! Je veux juste lui faire avaler ce sourire moqueur qu'elle a présentement. Avant que je ne puisse répliquer, Bella répond d'un ton sans rappel, qui me surprend assez venant de sa part :

**- On en reparlera quand Arielle sera là.**

**- Ah! Vous n'êtes pas marrants! Je suis sure que vo…**

**- C'est beau ma belle,** la coupe Félix en la prenant dans ses bras, **on va en parler plus tard!**

Mon meilleur ami me regarde, et je compris à son regard qu'il fallait qu'on discute tout les deux. J'avoue que j'ai beaucoup de choses à lui dire. Il saura me conseiller. Félix a toujours été là pour moi, et m'a soutenu durant tous les moments bas de ma vie. Et maintenant, je suis vraiment perdu… Surtout depuis l'arrivée de Bella. Alec prend la parole :

**- Le soleil se couche, et Arielle n'est pas encore arrivée…**

**- Ah oui**, s'exclame Julien, **j'ai oublié de vous avertir. Aro l'a chargé d'aller chercher le groupe de Sahithiya de l'aéroport aussi. Donc, ils viendront tous ensemble. **

**- Heu…,** hésite Bella. **Comment ils vont passer inaperçus comme ça?**

**- Tu vois ma belle**, commence Sarah avec hargne, **les Volturis ne sont pas stupides. Ne crois pas que tu arrives avec des points que personne n'a abordés auparavant. Juste pour ton information, tu n'es qu'un autre soldat parmi tant d'autres, donc redescends un peu de ton nuage, tu veux?**

**- Hey,** s'exclame Jane, **Bella ne fait que poser des questions. Et si tu n'es pas capable d'y répondre de façon civilisé, ferme-la et va dans ton coin!**

**- Tu es bien mal placé pour donner des ordres**! **Dois-je te rappeler qui est arrivée ici en premier?**

**- Ok! **la coupais-je. **Sarah arrêtes ça tout de suite, nous ne sommes pas ici pour cela!**

**- Et tu penses que tu as plus de droits sur moi que ta sœur?**

**- Ah, dois-je te rappeler qu'il est le chef de ce groupe?** crache Jane, en la toisant avec une haine très visible.

**- Et moi, dois-je te rappeler qui est la plus forte ici?** dit Sarah en faisant sortir des racines du sol qui s'enroulèrent autour du corps de ma sœur, et en jetant de la boue sur son corps.

Seigneur! Elle a vraiment osé. Les traits du visage de ma sœur de déforment par la colère. La suite va être amusante! Je remarque à l'expression du visage des autres qu'ils pensent la même chose que moi. Jane a un pouvoir énorme, et c'est de loin un des plus forts. Et Sarah ne semble pas se rappeler de la dernière fois qu'elle a provoqué Jane. Bref, moi si, et ma sœur n'y est pas allée de main morte.

**- Oh, surement pas toi, en tout cas!** cracha-elle pendant de visage de Sarah laisse paraitre une douleur intense.

Jane se délivre des racines, et regarde ses vêtements avec dégoût. C'est avec une effrayante lueur de haine dans les yeux qu'elle regarde Sarah souffrir encore et encore, de plus en plus que le temps avançait. Celle-ci geignait sur le sol, et c'était un spectacle assez déplaisant à voir, même sur cette femme. J'ai toujours redouté l'énorme pouvoir de Jane, heureusement qu'elle est ma sœur. Je ne souhaiterais en aucun cas l'avoir comme ennemi. Ça, je pense que Sarah ne l'a pas encore saisi. Après un coup d'œil vers Bella, je remarque une drôle d'expression sur son visage.

**- ARRÊTEZ!** cria-t-elle tout d'un coup.

Et comme par magie, Sarah est délivrée de sa transe de douleur et les racines qu'elle avait encore entourées autour de ma sœur lâchèrent prise. Toutes les pairs de yeux se retournèrent vers elle. Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer, maintenant? Un étonnement très visible apparaît dans le visage de Bella. Pendant que Sarah se relevait péniblement et que Jane commence à enlever sa cape, Julien prend la parole, avec une vois assez surprise :

**- Heu… c'était quoi, ça?**

**- Bella**, commence Félix, **vient de démontrer la possession d'un nouveau pouvoir. Celui de supprimer l'effet du pouvoir des autres**

**- Oh, oh, oh**! s'exclame Bella. **Il ne faut pas sauter aux conclusions trop vite, je ne sais vraiment pas comment j'ai fait, ni qu'est-ce que j'ai fait!**

**- Bah, on n'a qu'à essayer maintenant avec moi,** propose Julien.

Le groupe acquiesça, et Julien regarde Bella droit dans les yeux. Durant la seconde suivante, Bella se fige, et juste après, elle revient à la normale. Je regarde Bella et l'encourage :

**- Aller ma belle, tu es capable, recommences!**

Elle ferme les yeux, et Julien se concentre pour une nouvelle tentative. Cependant, ce fut le même résultat pour la deuxième fois. Bella dit :

**- Je vous l'avais dit. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il est arrivé tantôt, mais je ne pense pas que ça va se reproduire. **

**- Mais oui**, réplique Alec, **ça va se reproduire! Un pouvoir ne se manifeste pas qu'une seule fois. Tu verras. Quand tu vas le maîtriser, Aro va exploser de joie!**

**- Avant de penser à un autre pouvoir, il faudrait peut-être que je perfectionne le premier!**

**- Mais, qu'est-ce que tu racontes?** demande Julien, ahuris**. Tu ne peux pas maîtriser plus que maintenant ton pouvoir!**

**- Bon,** dit ma belle,** on n'en parle plus. Vous allez finir par me faire rougir!**

**- Oui, oui, c'est beau! Elle est parfaite, on l'avait compris,** crache sarcastiquement Sarah.

**- Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié,** réplique Jane, **cette parfaite vient de te sauver la vie !**

**- Ah non, une moins-que-rien comme elle ne peut pas me sauver moi! J'allais t'aplatir de toute façon!**

**- Je** **t'interdis de parler d'elle de cette façon!** grondais-je, en serrant les points.

**- Parler de la moins-que-rien comment?**

**- Ferme-la!**

Je regarde autour de moi. Jane avait parlé en même temps que moi. Elle se rapproche, jusqu'à ce que nos épaules se frôlent, et nos grognements deviennent plus forts. Bella me prend la main et me chuchote, calmement :

**- Démétri, Jane, ne nous rabaissons pas à son niveau, laissez faire. Ce genre de paroles ne m'affecte que venant de la part d'une personne pour qui j'ai du respect et qui compte pour moi.**

Je la regarde, et intérieurement, je l'admire beaucoup. En plus d'être plus belle qu'une déesse, elle a une personnalité exceptionnelle. Quand je pense à que qu'il est arrivé plus tôt! J'ai hâte au jour où elle sera mienne.

Jane regarde une dernière fois Sarah, et lui lance, avant de se retourner fièrement :

**- Tu es minable, c'est tout ce que j'ai à te dire. Écoute, Aro va être informé de cela, et je te jure que tu ne t'en sortiras pas aussi facilement que la dernière fois. Maintenant, tu veux bien rendre mes vêtements portables!**

Sarah s'exécute, sans répliquer, chose assez bizarre chez elle. Je vais parler à Aro, je ne veux plus l'avoir ni dans mon groupe ni dans mon étage. C'est une requête que j'aurais du faire depuis longtemps, après notre petit incident.

Je m'en rappelle comme si c'était hier…

Après 20 ans d'une vie commune avec les Volturis, Sarah était arrivée. Personne n'a jamais su son histoire, mais elle aimait son statut de vampire et ne semblait pas regretter son ancienne vie.

Bref, au début, elle était correcte comme personne, mais au fil des ans, elle rendait en plus en plus compte de l'immensité de sa beauté et de son pouvoir. Elle a donc commencé à enchaîner les hommes, quelques semaines avec un, et quelques semaines avec un autre. Aucun d'eux ne lui refusait, étant trop submergé par elle et par l'honneur qu'ils vivaient. Aucun d'eux ne comprenait vraiment qu'elle les utilisait comme bon lui semble.

Jusqu'au jour où elle a décidé que c'était mon tour…

FLASHBACK

_**- Dit, mon beau Démétri,**__ avait commencé Sarah en se collant à moi dans la cuisine. __**Ça te dirait qu'on fasse de quoi ensemble ce soir, seuls?**_

_**- Oh Sarah, serait-ce une invitation?**_

_**- Oui, je m'intéresse à toi depuis un bon bout de temps, et j'ai très envie qu'on sorte ensemble, qu'on devienne un couple. Imagine-toi, Sarah et Démétri! C'est beau, n'est-ce pas?**_

_**- Sérieusement? Désolé, mais c'est non.**_

_**- Oh sup… Quoi?**_

_**- Tu as bien entendu, je ne veux pas. Je préfère encore finir seul que de passer quelques semaines avec toi pour après te regarder agir de la même façon avec un autre.**_

_**- Quoi?... non, c'est impossible… je… personne ne me refuse jamais rien… je!**_

_Cependant, en voyant tous les autres vampires présents dans la pièce la juger du regard, et se moquer d'elle, Sarah avait essayé de garder le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait :_

_**- Oh, ce n'est pas grave, je rigolais de toute façon… Tu me le payeras cher…**_

FIN DU FLAHSBACK

Bref, depuis ce jour-là, elle a toujours cherché à m'atteindre par tous les coups bas, et même qu'elle a visé Jane seulement parce qu'elle était ma sœur. Mais, on ne s'attaque pas à nous facilement, et Sarah l'a toujours regretté!

Nous nous rassemblons en cercle pour essayez de créer un plan, sans Sarah bien sur qui est allée s'isoler dans son coin. Cependant, la recherche de plan n'a pas été très efficace ; chacun de nous était plongé dans ses pensées, et ce, pendant plusieurs heures.

Ce n'est qu'après tout ce temps que je remarque que Bella avait mis sa tête sur mon épaule, et qu'elle dormait encore, ou pour être plus exact, « méditait ».

**- Heu... **chuchote Julien**. Regardez Bella, elle « médite » encore…**

**- Ah!** s'exclame Alec. **Je le savais, elle a un nouveau pouvoir. Avec ça, on va aplatir le camp ennemi.**

**- Encore faut-il qu'elle se réveille…**lance Jane.

**- Oui, espérons que ça va arriver bientôt.**

C'est en ce moment-là que j'ai senti, comme tous les autres d'ailleurs, l'odeur du groupe de Sahithiya arriver avec Arielle. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils apparaissent devant nous. Sahithiya et Arielle s'exclament d'une seule voix :

**- Allo les amis!**

Arielle va se blottir dans les bras d'Alec, pendant que le groupe de Sahithiya viennent s'incruster dans notre petit cercle. Alec prend la parole :

**- On ne pourra pas partir avant qu'elle ne se soit lever, donc vas-y, raconte-nous ce que tu as découvert…**

**- C'est un fardeau pour nous, en plus,** crache Sarah.

Et ce fut les grognements de plusieurs parmi nous, dont le mien, qui l'ont fait taire.

* * *

Bon! J'espère que vous avez aimé! Il est un peu plus long que d'habitude!

S'il vous semble que ça traine un peu, le prochain chapitre va beaucoup faire avancer les choses!

Si vous avez des idées à me proposer, des choses que vous voudrez voir dans cette fiction, dites-le moi et ça me ferait plaisir!

Donc, donnez-moi vos impressions via des REVIEWS! Merciiiii!

Mes réponses aux non-inscrits :

Anonyme : Merci beaucoup pour ton reviews, comme tous les autres, il m,a vraiment fait chaud au cœur! J'espère que tu aimeras tout autant ma fiction! Bisous! 

**Angelheart :** Thanks!

**supermarina85280 :** Hahahah! On verra ça dans la suite! Mercii pour ton review!

**Noleme :** Mercii beaucoup! Contente que tu aimes! J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop pour de gros retard! ;)

**Celestin :** Mercii pour ton review!

**Lily :** M.E.R.C.I! Oui, les Cullen vont revenir, mais beaucoup plus tard dans l'histoire! Pour Jane et Alice, oui, c'était le but, je voulais que Bella se rende encore plus compte que Alice la bel et bien laissé tomber, contrairement à Jane. Pour Emmett, je l'adooore donc je ferais en sorte que tu ne sois pas déçue! ;)

**Hlima P :** Okayy Hlima j'ai fait de mon mieux pour poster! Tu sais que je n'ai pas le temps! Et pour Jonathan, non merci, je le vois déjà assez, pas besoin d'en rajouter! ;)


	17. Petit mot

Hum... Vous êtes toujours là? ...

J'espère que je n'ai perdu personne, malgré mon absence hum… assez prononcé?

Je suis vraiment désolée. C'est ma première fiction, je l'ai commencé en été et j'avais un rythme de publication assez régulier. Sauf que je n'ai pas pu garder ce rythme durant l'année scolaire, je n'ai jamais eu le temps d'écrire !

Je comprends votre déception envers moi cette année, surtout que j'ai des lectrices formidables qui m'encouragent réellement. J'ai tellement honte de moi-même, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point.

C'est après le review de Mrs Esmee Cullen que j'ai réalisé que j'ai vraiment, vraiment tardé… Malheureusement, je n'ai pas de chapitre pour vous… Je me sens très mal, à un point inimaginable.

Disons que cette fiction est en pause… pour encore quelques semaines. C'est ma période d'examens, et après, je me consacre à vous. Je vous promets que je vais reprendre mon rythme d'un chapitre par 2 semaines ou moins. Promis, juré!

Pour les non-inscrits, vu que vous ne recevez pas d'alertes pour la publication du prochain chapitre, envoyez-moi vos mails à cette adresse (sans les espaces) et je vous préviendrais lorsque je posterais.

salie . mtl hotmail . com

Je m'excuse encore, et je vous promets que je vous reviens bientôt !

Bien à vous mes chères lectrices!

Selma!


	18. Chapitre 15: La bataille

**Heu… Vous êtes toujours là?**

**C'est avec une grande honte que je reviens dans le monde de FanFiction pour écrire. Je suis désolée pour ces mois sans chapitres, entièrement désolée. **

**Je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont soutenu jusqu'ici, et il y a beaucoup. Le fait que vous soyez si patients et si compréhensifs me touche énormément, beaucoup plus que vous ne pouvez le penser. Mon absence est inacceptable et encore une fois, je m'en excuse. **

**Mais maintenant, je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre. Je vais reprendre mon rythme de 2-3 semaines entre chaque chapitre. Cependant, il est possible que je poste avant, car je tiens absolument à me faire pardonner et à rattraper mon retard.**

**Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews, qui ont été très encourageants, et à ceux qui m'ont rajouté dans leurs Alerte-Favoris. Merci 100000 fois!**

**Ah oui, je voulais seulement dire que Twilight et ses personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que m'amuser avec!  
**

**Alors, voici un petit résumé pour vous remettre dans le bain et on se voit en bas!**

* * *

**Petit Résumé :**

_Alors, Kathy, la femme d'Aro, a eu la vision que le château allait être attaqué. Pour contrer cette attaque, Aro envoya Bella et Démétri avec des troupes de vampires au Québec. Au Québec, pendant qu'Arielle prenait l'apparence d'une humaine pour trouver la cachette du clan ennemi, Démétri et Bella restent ensemble et après une petite déclaration de celui-ci, ils s'embrassent pour la première fois._

_Ensuite, Jane et Sarah se battent, et étrangement, Bella a pu arrêter leur pouvoir. Direct après, elle est rentrée dans sa transe de méditation._

* * *

**Fin du chapitre précédent**

_**On ne pourra pas partir avant qu'elle ne se soit lever, donc vas-y, raconte-nous ce que tu as découvert…**_

_**C'est un fardeau pour nous, en plus,**__ crache Sarah._

_Et ce fut les grognements de plusieurs parmi nous, dont le mien, qui l'ont fait taire._

* * *

**CHAPITRE 15 : La bataille**

* * *

**POV Bella :**

J'émerge doucement de mon « sommeil ». Sommeil d'ailleurs non-expliqué, vu que je n'ai pas d'autre pouvoirs que le mien. Je regarde autour de moi et constate qu'il faisait complètement noir et que le groupe de Sahithiya était venu. Nous sommes maintenant un grand groupe. Un grand groupe qui d'ailleurs était assis à m'observer. Super… je les ai retardés. Je cherche Démétri des yeux et panique aussitôt que je remarque qu'il n'est pas là. Avant que j'ouvre la bouche, Jane me dit en levant les yeux au ciel, moqueuse :

- Tu es sur lui, Bella!

Je me retourne et en effet, je suis pratiquement couché sur lui. Si j'étais encore humaine, je serais surement rouge tomate. Comment a-t-elle su que je le cherchais lui en particulier? Suis-je aussi transparente? Je me place à coté de lui et murmure une vague excuse, rapidement noyée par le rire des autres.

- C'est le temps d'y aller, s'exclama Démétri, après avoir arrêté de rire. Bella, tu te sens mieux?

- Oui, oui, il faut y aller maintenant, je vous ai déjà assez retardé.

- Mais non, répliqua Jane, arrête de dire ça! Et si jamais on devait être retardé par quelqu'un, tu ne serais pas la seule fautive. Il se trouve que mon frère était très bien installé et profitais très bien du moment.

- Alors Bella, nous coupa Félix pendant que Jane pouffait de rire, comme ça, tu n'as pas de pouvoir, hein?

- Ha, ha, ha, oui, rigola Alec, comment expliques-tu ta séance de méditation si tu ne peux faire autre chose que téléporter?

- Hey, m'exclamais-je, je vous le jure que je n'en sais rien. On a même essayé ensemble et vous avez vu.

- Exact, lança Sarah, arrêtez donc de lui accorder autant d'attention, ce n'est qu'un incompétente!

- Désolée Sarah, répondit Jane, mais je nomme « incompétente » que les personnes comme toi, et il est très difficile de t'atteindre dans ce niveau, tu y es vraiment la meilleure!

- Bref, dis-je pour éviter une autre bagarre, je ne pense pas que vous pourrez compter sur ce pouvoir pour le moment.

- En effet, je le pense aussi. Sahithiya et Félix, ordonna Alec, activez vos pouvoirs.

Les yeux de Félix se fermèrent un moment et se rouvrirent très brillants. Sahithiya fit de même… mais je parvenais encore à voir les autres.

- Hum, Sahithiya? Il est normal que je vous voie encore?

- Oh oui, répond-t-elle d'une façon assez gentille, je pratique mon pouvoir depuis très longtemps, et je l'ai énormément développé. Nous sommes maintenant invisibles seulement aux yeux des autres.

- Parce que si on ne se voit pas, on va vraiment faire un grand n'importe quoi, compléta Julien. Que ferait-on sans notre Sahithiya?

- Oh tu sais que ça me fait plaisir Julien, murmura-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

Et là, je compris. Elle l'aimait. Ça se voyait beaucoup trop dans son regard. C'est donc pour ça qu'elle ne me portait pas trop dans son cœur, parce qu'elle était jalouse. Oh Sahithiya, tu n'as tellement pas à être jalouse! Mon cœur balance entre deux garçons, et c'est bien assez pour moi. Je n'ai jamais eu et n'aurais jamais aucune attirance envers Julien. Je pense que si je lui disais tout cela, on s'entendrait vraiment mieux et elle n'aurait plus de raison de m'en vouloir.

Mais bon, reprends-toi Bella! Ce n'est pas le moment de penser à cela, tu vas bientôt assister à ta première bataille en tant que Bella Volturi! C'est quand même quelque chose, et c'est pour cela que je sens le stress commencer et croître d'une façon déconcertante. Je suis en train de vivre mes premiers pas vers ma nouvelle vie, celle donc je rêve depuis un moment déjà. Je regarde mes compagnons autour de moi et je pense que je n'ai jamais imaginé être à la place que j'occupe en ce moment.

Jane et Démétri ont le visage fermé, les traits durs et les yeux froids. Comme si ce n'était pas vraiment ceux que j'ai connu. C'est donc ça, la fameuse carapace que chaque vampire a, celle qui m'a caché tellement de chose dans le passé. D'ailleurs, tous les vampires qui m'entourent ont cette expression sur le visage, et je constate que je n'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi effrayant qu'eux en ce moment. Je suis en avant, aux côtés de Démétri, Jane, Sahithiya et Alec. Démétri prend la parole, d'une voix solennelle et ferme :

- Très bien, tout le monde doit être prêt de se battre. Ceux qui possèdent un pouvoir, soyez prêt à l'activer à n'importe quel moment. Nos ennemis sont complètement à l'autre bout de la forêt. Je ne veux entendre aucun bruit, car n'oubliez pas le point le plus fort des Volturis; l'effet surprise. Sahithiya va nous maintenir invisible jusqu'à la fin, elle ne se battra pas. Arielle estime qu'ils sont plus que nous, mais ce n'est pas grave, nous somme fort. De plus, il y a beaucoup de nouveau-nés. Tuez-les tous, sauf les chefs. Le bouclier de Félix nous protègera jusqu'à eux et n'oubliez pas qu'ils sentent votre odeur seulement quand vous êtes dans son bouclier. Durant la bataille, il ne faut compter sur personne d'autre que vous-même. Vous avez compris?

- Oui, chef, répond tout le groupe en chœur, sauf moi.

- Bella? me demande Démétri.

Au lieu de lui répondre, je saute dans ses bras et niche mon visage dans son cou, et ce, devant tout le monde. Il m'entoure de ses bras, mais je sais qu'il est surpris. Cependant, je m'en fous un peu. En ce moment, j'ai vraiment peur, et j'ai besoin de savoir que j'ai quelqu'un pour moi. Je crois qu'il a très vite compris et me chuchote un « tout va bien se passer » à l'oreille. Et je le crois. Seuls ces mots m'ont donné un grand courage. Après quelques secondes, je me dégage de son étreinte et murmure un vague « désolée ».

- Bella, me dit-il d'une voix douce, tu nous téléporteras quand je t'en ferais signe. Sinon, reste avec moi et tout ira bien. Je sais que tu es capable.

- On le sait tous, s'exclame Félix en me donnant un petite tape amicale dans le dos. Courage Bella !

- Merci, murmurais-je, merci infiniment.

- Ah oui, commence Alec, le plan est le suivant. Félix nous protège de leur pouvoir et de leur odorat. Pendant ce temps, Julien, Jane et les autres qui ont un pouvoir similaire, vous allez agir. Comme cela, quand nous nous battrons, ils déjà faible ou en souffrance. Ensuite, Félix relâchera son bouclier et vous serez livrés à vous-même.

Démétri et Jane me prirent chacun une main et nous courûmes à une vitesse vampirique pendant un bon 5 minutes, avant que Démétri nous fassent signe d'arrêter. Il se retourne vers nous et nous fait signe de garder le silence. Nous commençons à avancer doucement et bientôt, je sentis leur odeur et les entendit. Une voix grave parlait :

- Je vous ai tous réunis ici car j'ai un message important à vous faire. Quand nous attaquerons le château des Volturis, je veux que vous soyez tous courageux, je sais que vous êtes capable. Vous n'êtes pas mon armée pour rien. Une fois que nous prendrons possession du pouvoir des Volturis, je vous donnerais tout ce que vous voulez, vous rendrais puissants et respectés. Reposez-vous cette nuit, nous partirons demain à l'aube.

Maintenant, nous somme si près que nous les voyons. Ils doivent être une cinquantaine, tous réunit autour de leur chef, un grand brun. J'observe avec une crainte assez évidente qu'ils étaient beaucoup plus que nous. Je regarde Démétri, qui serra ma main, avant de m'embrasser sur le front.

Démétri leva le bras et je vis la plupart des Volturis fermer les yeux, pour ensuite entre les cris de douleur des vampires ennemis. Je jette un regard dans leur direction et vois plusieurs cas. Une quinzaine étaient couchés à terre, à geindre et gigoter de douleur et je devinais que c'étais l'œuvre de Jane. Une autre quinzaine étaient pétrifiés sur place, à regarder les autre avec horreur, travail effectué de la part de Julien. Sarah sortit des racines de la terre et les entoura avec force sur le corps d'une vingtaine d'autres vampires pour les emprisonner sur place.

Démétri et Félix regardaient la scène avec une appréciationassez visible. Quant à moi, j'étais effrayée de cette bagarre, de ces corps souffrants. Il faudrait que je m'en habitue… Je suis quand même avec les Volturis, fille adoptive de leur grand chef en plus. Je me rapproche du Démétri et me blottit dans ses bras. Il me serra fort, en me transmettant tout le courage et la compassion dont j'avais besoin.

Mon dieu, c'est le garçon parfait! Il est tellement gentil et je viens de me rendre compte que je tenais à lui beaucoup plus que je ne le pensais. Il faudrait vraiment que je me prenne un temps pour réfléchir à tout ça… réfléchir sérieusement, car ma vie avec l'autre, bien que ça me coûte de l'avouer, est bel et bien F.I.N.I.E.

Après un moment de pure souffrance du le camp adverse, Démétri lève encore une fois le bras. Après ce signe, presque toute notre troupe s'élança sur l'ennemi qui est encore sous le choc de l'attaque mental des Volturis. Nos vampires n'éprouvent aucune pitié, ne font que démembrer les autres mécaniquement, comme des robots. Des grognements, cris de rage, de douleur… il ne manquait rien à cette bataille. Démétri me chuchote à l'oreille :

- Reste toujours près de moi, je veux t'avoir derrière moi tout le temps. Je ne pourrais pas supporter qu'il t'arrive quelque chose… s'il te plait, juste cette fois-ci, ta première bataille!

Comme réponse, je me contente de l'embrasser doucement sur la joue, pour lui montrer mon accord. C'est vrai, je n'aimais pas ça avec l'autre, et je n'aime toujours pas ça d'ailleurs, sauf qu'il est vraiment mignon à vouloir me protéger pour la première. De plus, j'ai vraiment peur, donc son soutien et aide sont très voulus et acceptés.

Félix renta dans la bataille, il ne resta donc que moi, Démétri et Sahithiya, un peu plus à l'écart. Mon vampire me prit la main et m'entraina dans la bataille. Je ne restai jamais bien loin de lui, pendant qu'il démembrait avec facilité tout vampire qui se mettait dans son chemin. Soudain, j'entendis un cri… et je devinais facilement que c'était celui de Sahithiya. Je me retourne subitement et remarque à l'expression de nos ennemis que nous n'étions plus invisibles à leurs yeux.

Je cherche rapidement Sahithiya du regard et la trouve, se débattant sauvagement de l'emprise du chef du clan adverse. Celui-ci essayait par tous les moyens de la mordre et la démembrer. Dès que nos regards se sont croisés, il la lâcha et se dirigea lentement vers moi. Je reculais à mesure qu'il avançait, mais fus vite arrêtée par un arbre derrière moi. Je jette un rapide regard à Démétri et le trouve attaqué par 4 vampires ennemis, qui maintenant que nous sommes visibles, ont repris leur force. D'ailleurs, tous les Volturis sont occupés à se battre. J'étais donc seule face à cet être que je ne connais ni d'Adam ni d'Ève!

Quand il arriva à une trentaine de centimètre de moi, il murmura d'une voix qui me glaça les os :

- Isabella Swan.

* * *

_**Mes réponses aux reviews :**_

**J'ai bien entendu, lu tous vos reviews avec attention et plaisir. En fait, pour cette fois-ci, ça sera une réponse générale, qui se résume en ceci: **

Merci, merci beaucoup, merci énormément pour votre soutien et votre compréhension. Je vous le jure que vos reviews m'ont vraiment fait quelque chose, ils me rassurent à chaque fois. De plus, toutes ces nouvelles personnes qui se rajoutent à chaque fois, qui lisent mon histoire et m'encouragent en tout temps me procurent un plaisir et une joie immense. Je vous remercie tous du fond du coeur.

J'essayerais de faire ne sorte de ne plus vous décevoir :$

Je vous remercie tous du fond du cœur... pour tout !

* * *

**Ah oui, un message super méga hyper IMPORTANT:** Je n'abandonnerais **_JAMAIS_**, au grand _**JAMAIS**_ cette fiction. Même avec les nombreux retards, je vous promets que je la continuerais jusqu'à la fin. Maintenant, j'espère seulement que vous serez encore tout aussi patient avec moi... :)

* * *

Hier, c'était mon anniversaire, alors faits-moi plaisir par plein de reviews et mon cadeau sera un chapitre dans 2-3 semaines max.

Sur ce, je tire ma révérence...

Merci :)

Selma !


	19. Chapitre 16 : Le passé fait mal

**Bonjour tout le monde!**

**Je sais, j'étais supposée publier il y a de cela 2 semaines et je vous jure que ce retard n'était pas prévu. Ce chapitre est prêt depuis maintenant 3 semaines! Mon ordinateur a soudainement arrêté de fonctionner, et j'ai du courir pendant tout ce temps pour trouver un moyen de le réparer sans perdre mes données!**

**Merci pour tout ceux qui m'ont rajouté dans leur Alertes-Favoris et ceux qui ont laissé des reviews, je vous adooooooore! J'ai dépassé les 200 reviews :D :D Merci de me suivre tout au long de cette fiction!**

**Alors, j'arrête de parler et je vous retrouve en bas!**

**Bonne Lecture! :)**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 16 : Le passé fait mal**

* * *

**Bella PDV :**

Oh mon dieu, qui était-ce et comment me connait-il? Il continua à me parler en murmurant:

- Je te croyais morte… ainsi, James ne t'a pas tué? Je ne comprends pas… il n'abandonne jamais une proie, il n'y a que la mort qui pourrais le séparer d'elle. Ça veut dire… qu'il est… mort?

J'hochais positivement la tête, complètement terrifiée. À ma grande surprise, il éclata de rire… et je n'y compris rien! Dès qu'il a mentionné James, mon cœur se serait arrêté s'il ne l'était pas déjà. Je lui dis, la voix tremblante :

- Vous riez?

- Ha, ha, ha! Bien sur, James est mort! Ha, ha, ha! Je vais t'expliquer beauté. De un, je m'appelle Cédric. James et moi, nous étions coéquipier pendant longtemps. Sauf que nos chemins se sont séparés. Tandis que moi je voulais faire tomber les Volturis et prendre leur pouvoir, lui préférait traquer avec sa Victoria. Alors, je suis parti et j'ai commencé une nouvelle vie. Cependant, nous nous sommes vus avant que tu viennes dans la salle de danse. Je voulais lui proposer une dernière fois de me rejoindre, car j'avais mon armée. Mais il m'a parlé de toi et m'a montré des photos en disant qu'il voulait continuer à traquer, à quel point il aimait cela. Alors, cette soirée fut la dernière entre lui et moi. J'étais partir de mon bord pour toujours.

- Oh…fut tout ce que je trouvais à dire, tellement que j'étais choquée.

J'étais complètement déconnectée de ce qui m'entourait, je ne voyais plus la bataille qui faisait rage autour de moi. Pendant qu'il me racontait son histoire, tous les images de cette soirées me revinrent, je revécue toute cette horreur que j'aurais voulu oublier à jamais. Par réflexe, je touchais la cicatrice sur mon poignet que James m'avait fait et qui n'était malheureusement pas partie avec ma transformation. Il reprit, avec une voix menaçante, en me caressant la joue:

- Mais James reste mon ami, beauté. C'est pour cela que je vais finir ce qu'il avait commencé, bien que ce soit un grand gâchis!

Il approchait sa bouche de mon cou et quand je sentis ses dents sur ma peau, je sus que c'était fini. Je fermais les yeux, prête à mourir, à partir de ce monde compliqué… Mais ce n'est jamais arrivé. Ses dents n'ont jamais pénétrées ma peau. En ouvrant les yeux, je remarquais qu'il était figé, pétrifié. Je jetais un coup d'œil autour de moi et remarque que nos ennemis étaient complètement anéantis et que Julien nous observait, avec une fierté visible sur le visage. C'est donc lui qui venait de me sauver!

- Allez l'immobiliser! ordonna Démétri. Quand vous serez surs qu'il ne pourra pas partir ni bouger, Julien le libérera. Bella…

Il prononça mon nom en un murmure tellement soulagé. Il se précipita sur moi et m'enlaça très fort. Il n'eut aucune parole, nous profitions seulement du moment. Nous fûmes cependant interrompus par une voix qui nous fit décoller l'un de l'autre :

- Oh beauté, s'exclama Cédric, je vois que tu as très vite remplacé Edward Cullen!

Je me figeais, pendant que la douleur dans mon cœur explosait. Je vacillais, menaçais de tomber, mais Démétri me rattrapa.

- Non… non…non… c'est lui… dis-je en bafouillant.

- Mais si, répliqua le vampire, c'est ce que tu faisais. Tu viens de trahir l'homme qui a toujours tout fait pour te protéger!

Et je ne pus répliquer, car c'est exactement ce que je faisais. _Je suis en train de remplacer l'homme de ma vie._

- Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ne te sens pas fautive…

Il a dit ça en marquant une petite pause. Pourquoi ne devrais-je pas me sentir fautive? Parce qu'il m'a quitté?

- … parce qu'il fait exactement la même chose!

Cette fois-ci, c'était fini, mes jambes défaillirent complètement, je n'étais plus retenue que par les bras de Démétri. Il avait raison, il a donc trouvé une autre distraction…

- La merveilleuse Tanya Denali occupe très bien la place que tu avais avant. Il me semblait vraiment heureux!

Je commençais à trembler de tout mon être et des sanglots me secouaient. Il l'avait fait, il m'avait quitté pour aller retrouver une autre femme. Ainsi, je ne…

- Tu ne comptais vraiment pas autant que cela à ses yeux, hein!

Il avait continué ma pensée. Cependant, l'entendre me fit encore plus mal que la penser. J'étais vraiment dans un état lamentable, encore plus que 6 mois auparavant.

- Que c'est triste!

- Tais-toi, dis-je faiblement, encore secouée par des convulsions. Arrête…

- Il t'a remplacé, très facilement même, tu n'étais qu'un jouet, une distraction!

- Non, non, arrêtez le, s'il vous plait, sanglotais-je encore plus, sachant où il voulait en venir.

- IL NE T'A JAMAIS AIMÉ, BELLA!

- Noooooooooooooooon arrêtez-le, j'ai mal!

- Alors, tu ne préfère pas…

- LA FERME! cria Démétri. Je ne veux plus entendre un seul mot de ta bouche!

- Oh, le preux chevalier vient à la rescousse! Dis-moi, tu vas rester encore longtemps avec elle? Ou tu comptes la jeter comme Edward l'a fait?

- TAIS-TOI!

Démétri se jeta sur lui, le frappant de toutes ses forces. N'ayant plus les bras de celui-ci pour me supporter, je tombai à terre, encore dans ma transe. Je pus cependant voir Alec arrêter Démétri. Cédric était dans un sale état, mais il le méritait… il méritait même plus. Alec essaye de calmer Démétri :

- Aller, juste le temps de l'interroger, et tu pourras le tuer directement après!

- Pourquoi voulais-tu attaquer les Volturis? grogna Démétri après avoir lâcher.

- RÉPONDS! hurla Jane, après quelques minutes de silence.

Cédric se crispa et gémi de douleur. Cependant, cette vision ne me provoquait absolument aucune pitié. Il le méritait tellement, même que je serais pour qu'ils le fassent encore plus souffrir. Mes sanglots commencèrent à se calmer, même si la douleur dans mon cœur restait la même. Je sentis deux bras me lever et m'entrainer dans une étreinte amicale. Je fus vraiment surprise quand j'ai constaté que ces bras appartenaient à Sahithiya.

- Pour… pour devenir le maître des vampires, répondit Cédric avec une souffrance visible dans sa voix une fois que Jane l'eut libéré de son pouvoir.

- Et tu pensais vraiment pouvoir y arriver avec ta poignée de vampires débutants, ricana sarcastiquement Sarah. Tu avais peut-être oublié que tu t'attaquais aux Volturis ?

- Oh, j'aurais fait un super bon maître pour les vampires, s'exclama Cédric, avec beaucoup plus d'assurance. Je sais tout, je suis fort et déterminé !

- Parce que monsieur pense que nous les Volturis ne savons pas tout, ne sommes pas forts et déterminés? demanda Démétri, hautain.

- Et surtout, je vois à quel point tu es fort en ce moment, ricana Jane.

- Vous n'êtes au courant de rien!

- PARDON? cria celle-ci en activant encore une fois son pouvoir sur lui.

- Vous ne saviez même pas que le fils Cullen s'amusait avec une humaine! s'exclama-t-il quand Jane le libéra de son attaque mentale.

A ces mots, je me fige complètement et mes sanglots reprirent. Allait-on vraiment parler de ça en profondeur aujourd'hui? Je ne suis pas prête, tellement pas prête… Je vois les traits de Démétri se décomposer et la colère déformer son visage. Pourtant, il reste tellement beau…

Venue de nulle part, une assurance me prit. Ça ne me servait à rien de pleurer mon amour perdu, il ne reviendra pas pour autant. Même si je sais que je ne pourrais jamais vivre sans que cette douleur refasse surface, il serait mieux que je la masque, au moins devant les autres. Je me dégage des bras de Sahithiya et m'avance aux côtés de Démétri. Celui-ci, comme tous les autres, me regarde, surpris. Cependant, il ne posa pas de questions et entrelaça mes doigts aux siens. Je serrais sa main et pris la parole, avec une voix que je ne me reconnaissais pas:

- Ils le savaient déjà. Vois-tu, mon histoire ne te regarde pas et sache que ni toi ni quelqu'un autre ne pourra détrôner les Volturis tant que je serais là. Je me battrais avec et pour eux pour l'éternité.

- Il ne t'aime pas, Isabella Swan, s'exclama Cédric en me transperçant des yeux. Il ne…

- C'est Isabella Volturi maintenant, répondis-je d'une vois cassante. Tuez-le.

À ma grande surprise, ils firent ce que j'avais demandé, sans broncher, tandis qu'ils pouvaient très bien me remettre à ma place, vu que je n'avais aucun droit sur eux. Je les regardais le démembrer et Sarah mit son corps au feu. C'était fini pour Cédric. Je me retournais vers Démétri et lui demande :

- On pourrait partir maintenant?

- Oui, ma belle, on s'en va.

- Non, arrêtez, dis-je quand ils commencèrent à avancer.

Je ferme les yeux et me concentrais. Je sais que j'en suis capable. J'imagine toutes les personnes ici dans la grande salle. Quand je les rouvris, on y était tous. Alec s'exclame :

- WOW Bella! Là tu me surprends vraiment!

- Je n'arrive à y croire! s'écria Arielle. Tu es vraiment talentueuse!

- Je pense qu'on a compris, grommela Sarah, ce qui lui attira le regard noir de la plupart des vampires ici présents.

- Alors, puis-je avoir le compte-rendu? demande Aro, que je n'ai d'ailleurs pas vu arriver.

- Maître, commença Démétri, son nom est Cédric et il voulait attaquer le château pour prendre possession de votre pouvoir. C'est malheureusement tout ce que nous savons de lui, car nous avions du le tuer plus tôt que prévu, termina-t-il en baissant les yeux.

- Que s'est-il passé? demanda Aro en prenant la main de Démétri avec un regard dur.

Je me sentis mal… ils n'avaient pas fini ce qu'ils devaient faire, pourtant ils l'ont tué… parce que je le leur avais demandé. Si jamais il devait y avoir des conséquences, j'en prendrais l'entière responsabilité. Aro m'interrompit dans mes pensées :

- Oh, je vois… ce n'est pas grave. Vous ne serez plus envoyé en mission pour un bon moment, je vous ai trop envoyé. Donc, vous pouvez en profiter pour faire ce que vous voulez. Cependant, n'oubliez pas, toute absence de plus de 3 jours devra être signalée. Bella et Démétri, restez avec moi. Les autres vous pouvez y aller.

Bon, j'espère que rien de grave ne va m'arriver. Je pris tout de suite la parole :

- Je suis vraiment désolée, je ne voulais pas faire en sorte qu'ils ne finissent pas leur devoir. Je m'ex…

- Bella, Bella, Bella! Je ne t'ai pas gardé pour te chicaner ou quoique ce soit.

- Ah bon? Pourtant, j'ai…

- Est-ce que tu vas bien? Je sais que ça n'a pas du être très facile, en tout cas pas d'après ce que j'ai vu, dit-il après avoir jeter un coup d'œil vers Démétri.

- Alors là, je suis vraiment confuse… Vous ne m'en voulez pas?

- Bien sur que non! C'est de ma faute, je n'aurais pas du t'envoyer en mission aussi tôt. Bella, je me suis vraiment attaché à et bien que tu n'aies pas encore accepté, je te considère réellement comme ma fille et je m'inquiète pour toi!

- Je… merci beaucoup, vous êtes vraiment gentil. Vous avez tellement fait pour moi, vous m'avez offert la possibilité d'une nouvelle vie !

- Il faut remercier Démétri pour cela. Allez les jeunes, je dois y aller. Démétri, occupe-toi bien d'elle.

- Oui maître, ce sera un plaisir!

- Hum, maître Aro? demandais-je. Humm... je voulais vous le dire… j'accepte!

- Alors ça sera Aro pour toi, bienvenue dans ma famille! me sourit-il.

Démétri me prit dans ses bras en souriant et m'embrassa le front. Je nous téléportais dans ma chambre et nous entrainais vers le lit, toujours dans son étreinte. Démétri nous allongea et je niche ma tête dans son cou.

J'avais vraiment envie de pleurer, mais je me suis retenue. Ça sera pour une autre fois. De un, parce que pleurer sans larmes faisait encore plus mal, puisque tu ne te sentais pas libérer, vu que rien ne sortait. Et de deux, il fallait que je sois forte, pour moi, pour lui, pour nous…

- Démétri, commençais, je suis…

- Chut, tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser ma belle, je te comprends et je serais toujours là.

Sur ces mots, il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes et nous entraina dans un baiser passionné, rempli d'amour et de promesse. Je l'aime…

* * *

_**Mes réponses pour les non-inscrits :**_

**titine13110 :** Merci pour ton review, je suis contente que tu suives ma fiction! Si tu veux, envoie-moi ton email à l'adresse suivante et je t'avertirais quand je publierais!

* * *

**La rentrée est pour bientôt, mais je publierais le prochain chapitre dans environ 3 semaines. Alors, lâchez vos reviews et dites-moi ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre!**

**Selma :)**


End file.
